The Prince's Slave
by omega.whiskey
Summary: Katara is captured and sold to the Fire Nation. Things get interesting when the Crown Prince catches hold of her...and discovers he doesn't really want to let her go, even as he pursues the Avatar. Occasional lemon warning.
1. Chapter 1

**I've written a lot, but never fanfic, so this is my first. Goodbye, fanfic virginity... **

**Give me brutal feedback, I beg you. :) This is pure alternate universe Zutara. Not a heckuva lot of plot at the moment. It amuses me, though, and I hope it amuses you, too :) Plot will develop...eventually. ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own AtLA. I have no rights or claims to AtLA. If I did, the show would have ended with a hot and steamy scene between Zuko and Katara, whilst Aang and Mai mope off into a life of solitude. Or until they find people actually suited to them.**

**8/7/10: EDITED AGAIN! *sigh* **

* * *

_The Prince's Slave:  
Chapter One_

The slaver unloaded the latest cargo, pushing the slender water tribe girl out of the hold. Her wrists and ankles were encircled with heavy chains that allowed only a limited movement as she stumbled down the plank, the rough metal sounding like an alarm of impending doom as they clanked together.

"Line up with the rest of them, wench."

She made her way to the line of other newly captured men and women, set to be sold like meat at market. To the bidders and buyers, this cargo of flesh was little more than just that—meat. They were meat that could cook, clean and work, all with minimal upkeep. Slaves were animals.

She had never felt this frightened before. So many terrible things had happened in the past, but they paled in comparison to the strange and terrifying unknown that loomed before her now. When she was younger, Sokka had gotten trapped under the ice. She had cried off to the side while their father dove into the frozen waters to rescue him, petrified that she would lose the remainder of her family. It had only been a few months after her mom had been killed in a raid, and the pain was all too fresh and too raw. Even years later, she was afraid of losing any of her family. Now she was the one who had been lost.

A palace flunky examined the slaves, having been sent to inspect the new shipments. Clammy, pale fingers prodded at their ribs and breasts, inspected their teeth and their arms, before the man selected two study-looking Earth kingdom girls and Katara. "That one will require a bath; she will work in the royal family's chambers, and it wouldn't do to have a slave that reeks in there. The other two are to work in the kitchen. Since those two wenches ran off, we've needed more hands." Katara supposed she should be grateful but, at the same time, she didn't relish the thought of serving the royal family. Not after all they had done to her family. She closed her eyes tightly, thinking of her mother, long dead, and her father, out fighting to stop the Fire Lord's mad quest to bring the whole world under his domination. She thought of the friends and family she had lost in Fire Nation raids. Now she was forced into a life of slavery, serving the same nation that had scarred her tribe for generations.

"Come closer, girl." The flunky's voice jolted her out of her melancholic reverie, and she quietly stepped closer. He leered at her, his gaze making her feel uncomfortable and exposed. This was not someone she would ever want to be with alone. "Yes, you'll do quite nicely. Take her and the others into the wagon and outfit them for the palace." He ordered his slaves, pushing Katara roughly towards them.

Between the flunky's leering and her less than fortunate circumstances, Katara's dread was growing by the ten-fold. What would she have to do in the royal palace? She'd heard rumors of concubines and dreaded that such a fate wouldn't be hers. She didn't have much time to ponder as the other slaves ushered her and the two girls into the wagon. Creaking wooden wheels starting turning, sounding very much like the groan of dying slaves in Katara's opinion. There was silence between the girls as the wagon rattled up the road from the pier and made its way into the capital and to the looming structure of the Fire Palace. Once inside, the girls were divided; it was highly unlikely they would ever cross paths again. Katara was shown to a bathhouse and new clothes were laid out for her: a cropped top and a full length, two-layered red skirt. Thankfully, she was left to bathe in peace. Katara slid into the steaming water. After weeks being locked in a cramped hold, nothing felt more refreshing and soothing. The Earth Kingdom girls were taken away and she was shown to a bathhouse where new clothes were laid out for her: a cropped top and a full length, two-layered red skirt. Thankfully, she was left to bathe in peace. Katara slid into the steaming water. After weeks being locked in a cramped hold, nothing could have felt more refreshing than this.

Everything had happened so suddenly, she thought, leaning her head back against the edge of the bath. She had wanted to practice her bending away from Sokka, who only insulted or cracked jokes about her and her 'magic water.' The next thing she knew, she had been caught by a Fire Nation slaver traveling through South Pole waters. One lone, measly waterbender hadn't been hard to capture. If only she'd been stronger, Katara thought longingly. She'd never find a master now, not while she was trapped within these walls.

She sighed, idly bending the way in the bath, and small, weak waves lapped against her bare skin. What was Sokka doing now? With all the men in the village gone, including her father, he couldn't very well leave everyone. Would she ever be rescued? Katara figured she would do her best until she found a solution, and began scrubbing herself down and washing her dark, thick hair. She had found vials of soap and oils, both surprisingly fragrant for a slave's bath. By the time she was done, she smelled like jasmine.

Two older servants came in as she exited the bath in order to instruct her on the appearance and role of a slave. She quickly grabbed her tunic to cover herself up but the women removed it from her hands and began to dress her. Katara was too startled by their efficient and quick actions to do anything.

"My name is Ji."

"I am called Zai." They both looked friendly enough, Katara assumed, despite their clothing-snatching. They were both of average height, with streaks of grey in their black hair. They secured part of her hair in a top-knot, allowing the rest to cascade freely in loose waves. A gold band was placed on each upper arm with gold bracers at her wrists. She hid her mother's necklace under the new adornment she was given, to keep it safe. The rest of her belongings were thrown away and Katara immediately found herself missing the color blue.

"The bands signify your status. You are to show respect to everyone you come across with a shallow bow. If you come across a member of the royal family, such as Fire Lord Ozai or the Prince or Princess, you are to kowtow until they tell you to rise. You will be serving in the royal household. This means you will be cleaning the floors, polishing furniture and silver, dusting, and whatever other duties are assigned to you. Is this clear?"

Katara nodded. Slaves were at the bottom of the ladder. It wasn't hard to remember. It looked like being a concubine was out for now, thank Tui and La. From what she could tell, it would be like when she was home—only she couldn't yell at Sokka to actually help out around the house once in a while.

Ji and Zai escorted Katara to the royal quarters, and were going over more instructions as they walked down a grand hall when both women rapidly prostrated themselves. Katara, however, was slow in remembering their instructions from the bathhouse, and instead turned to see whom they were looking at.

A young woman with a frown on her face stared back at Katara. The icy gaze in the woman's eyes made Katara want to shrivel up and die. "You dare to stand before the Princess Azula?" Her dark chesnut hair was pulled neatly into a top-knot, a golden Fire Nation emblem in the knot her sole decoration, and two strands of hair framing her sharp features. Her hands quickly ignited into twin balls of fire.

Katara swallowed and quickly kowtowed. "I'm sorry, Your Highness." So this was the princess Ji and Zai had mentioned. The cold-looking girl had an air of superiority and aloofness that Katara supposed was an affect of being royalty. Were people born looking that cruel or was it learned over time, she wondered, as her forehead was pressed to the marble floor, waiting for permission to rise.

"I don't think you fully appreciate the affront." Azula smiled dangerously, her amber eyes glittering. The flames were quenched but she then grabbed Katara's mane of hair, yanking her viciously to her feet. Tears sprang into the waterbender's blue eyes at the excruciating pain. "You're a Water Tribe peasant? My favorite." Chills ran down Katara's spine, despite the pain. This girl was bad news and a force to be dealt with very, very cautiously.

"Princess, she is new to the palace—no offense was meant." Ji tried to plead as gently as possible, without risking her own neck.

Azula shoved Katara against the wall, the impact causing her vision to blur, and her toes were inches away from the floor. "Well then, it's your lucky day. I'm feeling merciful towards new additions. For your punishment, you will scrub the hall-with a small pail of water, nothing else." She was dropped unceremoniously to the ground, where she bowed again, her whole body throbbing with pain after less than three minutes in Azula's presence.

Zai decided to try speaking up now. "Princess, this floor is heavily trod upon, it is best for soap or another cleaner to be added-"

"Not this time. The new girl will clean this floor-to my standards-or she will be punished." With that, Azula departed. The two women, understanding that if they aided Katara they would be severely punished as well, left her alone to her task. The hall seemed to stretch into the Spirit World as Katara looked at the work ahead of her.

Dejectedly, she set out scrubbing the floor and was soon discouraged by the sheer amount she had still to do. Blisters were forming on her hands from forcing the rough, small brush against the marble. Daringly, she tried to waterbend the water in the bucket to get enough friction to scrub at the floors properly.

"What are you doing?" A masculine voice demanded.

She whirled around, startled, and accidentally sprayed the speaker with the water in her hands. Those same hands flew to her mouth in horror. "I'm so sorry!" A pair of golden eyes looked at her in annoyance and she perceived that he wore the same gold flame insignia as Princess Azula. "Your Highness." She added, and kowtowed. Azula made her wash a floor without soap-what would the prince make her do, especially after she'd sprayed him with dirty water?

"You may stand."

She did so, trying to ignore the effect that the husky drawl of his voice had on her. It wasn't often she came across anyone her own age, much less a tall, lean, black-haired youth who seemed to possess the same strength and agility as a polar leopard. Like his sister, she felt he was also someone to be dealt with cautiously, though for entirely different reasons. "It wasn't on purpose, Your Highness. I'm very sorry."

"Are you always this clumsy?" He sounded irritated but not enough to turn her into a living torch, it would seem. "You may rise."

"It wasn't on purpose, your highness. I'm very sorry." She stood up. "If I may-?" She tentatively tried to remove the water and was pleased when she succeeded. The prince's person was dry once more.

"You're a waterbender."

She watched him apprehensively, not sure how to interpret his gaze. It was then she had a good look at his face, and noticed the dark red scar that marred his left eye all the way to his ear, and she wondered who could have done such a thing to him. He couldn't have received such a burn in battle—it was obviously something inflicted by fire. Surprisingly, it didn't detract from his handsomeness. "Yes, your highness." It was a little known fact and now she had messed it up by trying to bend in the hall.

"You never answered my question."

After a moment of confusion, she remembered how he had interrupted her work. "Princess Azula ordered me to scrub the floor. I thought maybe I could bend the water to help."

"Come closer." Katara obeyed, puzzled by the prince and the differences between him and his sister. He pulled her in his arms, examining her critically, and smiled slightly. They were so close, she could see flecks of dark amber in his golden eyes, and could feel his heart beating steadily. His scar was more prominent up close as well, but still, it wasn't something she perceived as repulsive. "Return to your work."

"Yes, Your Highness." She mumbled, trying to not think about how close they had been, and he let her go, walking on down the hallway. Azula's eyes were cold and hard, like steel. The prince's eyes were critical and sharp, yes, but there was warmth and something else she couldn't explain. Katara turned quickly back to her small pail of water-and to scrubbing without using any bending.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own AtLA. Until I win the lottery and purchase the rights, I have no claims whatsoever. It doesn't belong to me. Et cetera. I still like to dream that Zuko is mine...and that he'll crawl into bed with me. ;)**

**Oh and um...there's mature content :D Close your eyes, children. There's enough lemony goodness to fill the Great Lakes with lemonade. Please, R&R! I know the characters aren't quite...themselves. I'm trying. I love Zutara more than I fear canon, but I still want to try and preserve the essence of who the characters are...**

**8/8/10: EDITED! Nothing major. I added about 1,000 words ;)**

* * *

_The Prince's Slave  
Chapter Two _

The sun rose the next day to find Katara and her aching hands tending to the gardens by the duck pond. She had spent all day yesterday scrubbing; her hands were raw, and her arms and shoulders were throbbing with pain, each muscle individually protesting yesterday's punishment. "Stupid floors." She muttered as she stood on a ladder, watering hanging flowers. "Stupid flowers." Muttering about the royal family was a sure way to wind up losing your head, so Katara settled for muttering about everything else. Ji and Zai had given her a healing salve for the blisters on her hands, but they were still tender, and wrapped in flexible white bandages to prevent infection.

The prince showed up again and Katara bowed awkwardly, to both the prince's amusement and annoyance.

"Do you realize how ridiculous it is to bow while standing on a ladder?" He asked, sighing, hiding the twitch of a smile.

"I'm just trying to do what I'm supposed to be doing, Your Highness." Katara mumbled. She didn't want to be punished for something today. Her hands wouldn't survive it.

"First come down, then bow." He instructed her. "A dead servant has to be replaced. There are exceptions to the immediate kowtowing standard, for obvious reasons."

She stepped down the rungs and bowed once she set foot on the ground, finding herself inwardly and wryly amused by his words.

"Good girl. Come closer." Rising to her feet, she obeyed, trying to not get irritated that he was treating her like a polar dog. He pulled her into his arms, only instead of releasing her like the day before, he kissed her slowly, effectively turning her irritation into shock and bewilderment. He saw her flush as he broke away. "That can't have been your first kiss."

Katara only blushed a deeper shade of rose. His kiss had been startling and pleasant, but it had caught her completely off guard. "It was, your highness." Now the question was: where was he going with this? She again recalled the rumors about being a concubine, and prayed to the Spirits that she wouldn't be ordered into any beds.

He raised an eyebrow. "How is it that a beautiful girl such as yourself has never been kissed?" He asked in a husky, teasing voice, and proceeded to kiss her again. This time his tongue pressed against her lips until they parted, and flicked lightly against her own, heat curling in her abdomen and loins.

"I-I don't know, Your Highness." She cleared her throat. To honestly answer that question would be to start insulting his nation, because the reason she hadn't been kissed was that there were no more men in her village. Every able youth—Sokka aside—was fighting in _his_ great-grandfather's war. "I should get back to my work..." She didn't even know the prince's name, and he was kissing her in the garden. Weren't there rules about these things or were royalty allowed to mess around with whomever they pleased? She really would have to ask someone about his name.

"Tell me your name." He nibbled at her ear and Katara almost forgot the answer at the small spikes of pleasure he sent down her spine.

"Katara, your highness."

"Continue with your work, Katara." As if he knew the effect he was having on her, the prince pulled away with a smile, and left the garden without a backward glance. Her extremely inexperienced libido was on edge, her insides little more than a melted puddle.

Katara took a few calming breaths before climbing the ladder again and resuming her duties. For the next three weeks, there was no sign of the prince. To find answers to all her questions, she decided to pander to the more gossipy servants.

A group of them were dusting in the library one day, when Katara idly inquired about the Prince's scar.

"You mean you don't know?" Ziva looked eager to talk about the Crown Prince. "It was a terrible scandal three years ago. They say he defied his father, Fire Lord Ozai."

"You mean his own father burned him?" Katara looked horrified and Ziva continued.

"He didn't just burn him. Prince Zuko was challenged to an agni kai—a fight to the death. To die is to lose with honor, but to be spared is terrible humiliation. Instead of delivering the death blow, Fire Lord Ozai gave his son the scar he bears now, while all the nobility and officers watched."

"Fire Lord Ozai wanted Prince Zuko banished." Chimed in Aza, another girl who was dusting with them in the library. Their chatter sounded like tittering birds but Katara had no other way of finding anything out about the strange prince. All of them were smart enough to keep up with their work while they talked. The punishment would be severe if they were discovered to be idling around and gossiping. "General Iroh stopped him, however. He said Prince Zuko had been punished enough and had learned his lesson."

"Who is General Iroh?"

"Are all Water Tribe peasants this ignorant? General Iroh is the Dragon of the West. He led the siege against Ba Sing Se and almost took the city captive. His son died in the battle, however. No army could withstand the Dragon of the West, but the great general was felled by the news of his only son's death. They say he's not the same. He's just a foolish old man now."

"He can't be too foolish or old if he convinced the Fire Lord not to banish Prince Zuko." Katara mused. "What about the Fire Lady?"

"Fire Lady Ursa vanished years ago. No one knows what happened to her." Aza replied.

"Some say the Fire Lord killed her for adultery." Ziva said in a hushed whisper. "And still others say she is the reason why Ozai is on the throne, not his older brother Iroh. They say she killed Fire Lord Azulon."

Could this family grow any more twisted? Zuko seemed so…normal. Azula had already demonstrated herself to be psychotic, and Ozai was legendary for being a brutal Fire Lord. He certainly lived up to the image by burning his own son like that. Katara couldn't image her father doing such a thing to herself or Sokka. Parents just weren't supposed to act like that.

Time moved on like it always did, one monotonous day after another. Katara was slowly adjusting to her new way of life, though she missed Sokka and Gran Gran and promised herself she'd find a way out of this unwelcome situation. Though she wouldn't admit it aloud, she found herself wondering on a daily basis about Zuko and where he was-and if he would kiss her again.

Exactly four weeks after her arrival in the Fire Nation, Zuko found her once more while she was polishing the furniture in the dining hall. She was startled to see him enter, and even more startled by his clipped command.

"Come with me."

"Your highness, Princess Azula ordered this be done at once-"

"Come with me." He repeated, and his tone brooked no refusal.

Fire Prince, Fire Princess...Katara didn't want to anger either one of them, but Azula seemed far more frightening than Zuko. "But Princess Azula-"

"-has many other servants capable of polishing furniture." He grabbed her, swinging her over his shoulder. She cried out in surprise. "Hush." He carried her into his private chambers. This was the first time she had truly been alone with the prince. He set her down and she looked around the room. The king sized bed was certainly an awkward focal point, but there was also a large wardrobe, double doors leading out to what she assumed was a balcony, and a large Fire Nation tapestry adorning the walls. Candlelight flickered softly against the walls and she noticed the flames kept time with Zuko's even breathing.

"What can I do for you, your highness?" She asked nervously, standing up from the bed.

"Please, in here, call me Zuko, or Prince Zuko if you must." Zuko circled her, his golden eyes never leaving her once. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, nibbling at her ear. Her nervousness fled as she felt her inexperienced desires grow. No one had ever touched her like this and she was enjoying every forbidden moment. Katara gasped quietly as he slid down the shoulder of her top, kissing the smooth skin. She wasn't an idiot. She knew where this was going and Gran Gran had explained the facts of life a long time ago. He wasn't forcing her either; Katara was surprised to realize that she wanted this to happen. Somehow, it felt—right.

"You're beautiful." He murmured, picking her up in his arms and laying her gently on his bed. The red silk caressed her just as sensually as Zuko's fingers as continued to remove her shirt. Katara watched with dazed fascination as he began to unravel her breast bindings, slowly baring her breasts to more than just his gaze. He looked at her, the corner of his mouth quirked into a smile. "No one's ever done this before either, have they?" She shook her head and the fact that every experience was something new to her pleased Zuko. He trailed light, teasing kisses across her breasts as he exposed more of them, until her bindings were in a heap by the side of his bed, and her nerves were tingling with desire.

"Prince Zu-Zuko-" Katara was blushing as Zuko met her gaze and smiled. Agni, she looked even more beautiful when she blushed, he thought to himself. He didn't know what it was about this girl, but he was drawn to her. In the past four weeks he had spent traveling to various parts of the Fire Nation, he hadn't been able to get the young waterbender out of his mind. She was dark, exotic, with a hidden passion great enough to rival any flames he could conjure, and the subtle, erotic scent of jasmine. He didn't know who she was but he knew that he wanted her more than anything at this moment.

"What is it?" He murmured, his lips capturing a perky breast, his tongue swirling around the areola, causing her hips to buck against the strong hand that lingered there, a soft whimper escaping her throat.

"Oh, Spirits..." She whispered, her hands tangling in his hair, pressing him closer, and she completely forgot what she had wanted to say, her only thought now of increasing the delicious, delightfully erotic feeling he was creating. He gladly accommodated her wishes, nipping at the sensitive flesh, making her writhe with pleasure. He kept sucking at the hardened nipple, enjoying every mewl of longing and need the girl beneath him made. He switched to the neglected breast and repeated the process thoroughly.

While his mouth explored her breasts, his hands crept down her abdomen, then under her skirts to the apex of her thighs, and found the silken heat that was weeping for more than mere fingers. He lightly stroked at her entrance, causing her hips to jerk in surprise. For a girl who had never even kissed a boy before, this was sensory overload of the highest degree. Zuko smirked against the soft, supple skin of her breasts, and slipped a finger deep within her, stretching her slowly. A second digit made her moan, thrusting her hips into his touch as she instinctively yearned for more.

He continued his administrations until her fingers were digging into his shoulder blades and she was whimpering with need. As he abandoned her breasts to move back up, she moaned softly in protest, and he inhaled her sweet, jasmine scent before capturing her mouth with his once again. His tongue grazed her lips, inviting her to open up to is exploration, letting her taste him as he was enjoying her, his long, skilled fingers never once stopping their relentless pace.

Katara was caught in a storm of lust and desire beyond her control and she didn't care if she wound up being lost forever. In the back of her mind, she knew that sleeping with the Fire Prince was a bad idea. Their people were enemies, they were opposites, this would lead to nothing but disaster. Fire and ice weren't meant to be together. The sun and the moon were never destined to meet.

Tonight, however, was not a night about following the rules. It was heat and passion and the tangle of two bodies craving to become one.

Zuko broke off the kiss only to move his mouth to her neck, her shoulder, her breasts. She whimpered as her hands tangled in his dark hair, pressing him closer to her need. She cried out as he withdrew his hands from her womanhood, even though it was only to remove the remainder of their clothing until they were both completely bared to one another. Still, she had felt so close to—to _something_ and she felt wrongly denied.

"I want the first time you come to be while I'm buried within you." He whispered huskily in her ear and she shivered. "I want to feel every wave of pleasure that shatters you. I want to hear you scream my name." The rough timbre of his voice was almost enough to make her come then and there.

Their clothes lay entwined and rumpled on the floor, even as their bare bodies melded together. She should have felt panic as his member pressed against her womanhood but she felt only trust and an ache that begged satisfaction.

"Zuko, please-" Katara panted, writhing beneath him as he continued to tease her. With those two simple words, her innocence and virginity became a thing of the past and he thrust into her with one swift motion.

She gasped at the pain and he covered her mouth with his, kissing away her surprise and slowly, gently, acclimating her to his presence. As the pain subsided and turned to pleasure, he picked up the pace, thrusting into her tight, slick sheathe. Katara, already extremely aroused and sensitive, finally reached what she had been so close to moments earlier, Zuko's name a mantra on her lips as she came around him. His hands reached down between them to caress the swollen bundle of nerves above her entrance, sending Katara into a series of shattering climaxes, her silken heat clenching and throbbing around his shaft. He began thrusting harder and faster until his whole body grew taut, climaxing deep within her.

The light of dawn revealed bodies tangled together, Katara's head resting on Zuko's chest. She was exhausted and thoroughly pleased from the night's activities. After the first round of lovemaking, they had woken twice to do it all over again, much to Katara's happiness. Zuko stirred shortly after dawn, causing the girl in his arms to wake as well.

She blushed as their eyes met and Zuko kissed her; last night with Katara had been different than any other night with any other girl. Something about her drove him off the edge, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what, exactly, made him want her so badly. He wasn't complaining.

"I'll call for you again. You should get back before someone notices you spent the night elsewhere." It would be best for both of them to keep rumors at a minimum-especially for him, he thought wryly, considering his unpleasant circumstances. He helped her get dressed once more and sent her off, thoroughly satisfied from the night before and thoroughly kissed for that morning.

Later that day, Katara was back in the garden, working with two other slave girls. "Where were you last night? We didn't see you in the slave quarters."

"I fell asleep by the pond." She turned back to watering the flowers. She was quiet and kept to herself. Why were they noticing?

"I can tell you're lying." One girl smirked. "Warming a couple beds last night?"

"It's none of your business."

"That's all a Water Tribe peasant knows how to do. Everyone knows that the women in the Water Tribe are as easy as they come. A tribe of sluts."

"If you keep spreading your legs like that, you might even get promoted to being a royal concubine. Then the prince or even the Fire Lord might bed a little whore like you."

Katara ground her teeth and didn't rise to the bait. She didn't want to draw attention to herself by starting a quarrel. She simply continued to water the flowers, and tried not to think of Ozai doing the things she had enjoyed so much with Zuko. It made her feel sick.

Zuko summoned her several times a week for the next several weeks and Katara looked forward to every moment. One night, he took her outside the palace gates, to a hilltop. The skies were clear and starry, with a thin sliver of moon above them, faintly illuminating the countryside around them in a veil of silver. It was a warm night, too, with a gentle breeze tugging at her dark hair. She could smell the salt water from the ocean and smiled, feeling the distant water tugging gently at her in a familiar way. As the moon grew, so would the pull of the water. Full moons were always her favorites.

"This is beautiful." Katara whispered, gazing out from the hilltop. Zuko stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist as he kissed her neck.

"I thought we could get outside the palace tonight. There'll be a surprise later, if you're very good." His voice was teasing.

"Only if I'm very good? What if I'm very bad?"

He bit her earlobe lightly, his hands reaching up to caress her clothed breasts. "You'll be punished accordingly." He said solemnly, unable to hold back a grin though she couldn't see it. "Let's see how well you can obey your master."

"I live to serve, O Prince."

He turned her around to face him and then pressed her back against a rock formation. "Good girl." He murmured against her lips before capturing them with his. One knee pressed between her legs as he kissed her thoroughly and passionately, his hands quickly working to remove their clothing. Katara's arms were soon wrapped around his neck, returning his kisses with equal passion. In moments, various items of clothing were scattered around them.

Zuko bent his head to reach her breasts, nibbling and licking at each erect nipple in turn while she moaned, her head tilted backwards. One hand reached between them to slip inside her silken sheathe, finding her already slick and ready for him. Agni, how he wanted this girl...

In one quick movement, he had her lying down on the grassy knoll and thrust deeply inside her. Every movement was fast and rough, making Katara cry out Zuko's name as she climaxed quickly beneath him. He came shortly afterwards, spilling himself deep inside of her womb.

After their quick lovemaking session, Zuko pointed out star constellations as Katara lay in his arms, both of them warm beneath his cloak. The surprise came early in the morning, while the skies were still black as pitch, until a single star fell to earth in a white glow. Zuko watched Katara's face as her whole appearance lit up. Another star fell, and another and another, streaks of white flame falling from the heavens.

"See what happens when you're very good?" Zuko teased her in a whisper as they watched the meteor shower. She relaxed with a smile in his arms, enjoying the moment. She wasn't supposed to leave the palace walls, and she had loved every moment of her forbidden venture.

"Thank you, Zuko. This was amazing." She kissed him.

Katara wasn't suffering any delusions of love when it came to Zuko. She knew he enjoyed her for more than just the sex, because they would often talk or tease-but it was still mostly the sex that they were both after. He snuck her back into the palace that night, but Zuko stopped summoning her as often. Feeling confused, Katara turned to latest gossip for an answer and found one named Lady Mai.

"He is to wed her to unite their families." Aza explained to Katara as the pair polished the silver. "Her father has been gaining popularity with the Fire Lord."

"Oh..." She tried not to look upset as she stared down at her reflection in a silver plate. "How soon?"

"In two weeks. It's supposed to be a grand affair. They've been planning it for months."

"I see." She murmured, before focusing on her task. Why hadn't Zuko mentioned he was going to be married? Why was he sleeping with her when he was going to marry Mai? He had treated her so well and then she had been completely ignored, only to find out she was being shunned because he was getting _married_.

As she lay in bed that night, Katara felt ill. Her dinner failed to stay down. She dismissed it as a simple bug but the next week she missed her monthly. Apprehensively, she visited a healer and paid to hear the news she hoped wouldn't be true. Deep down, however, she knew what the answer would be. The healer examined her and then looked at her sympathetically.

"You're with child."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: AtLA doesn't belong to me. It never has, most likely never will. Zuko and Katara are not my characters. I have no legal right or claim. Moving on to the story...another chapter of smexy lemon...Insomnia is the driving force behind the following story.**

**8/8/10: EDITED! (I have writer's block so I'm editing old chapters while I work on Ch. 7... . Trying to add some details here and there. Nuffin' major. ;) )**

* * *

_The Prince's Slave  
Chapter Three_

She was pregnant?

"No, that can't be—are you sure?" Her dark skin paled visibly. Of course, she should have expected this, what with how often Zuko had been calling her to his bedroom, but still...pregnant. How could she-or Zuko-forgotten to take care of such a thing? There were herbs to prevent and end pregnancy, but Katara wasn't about to do anything to terminate a child already growing. It had been foolish of her to think the signs were merely an illness and it would be even more foolish to continue to live in denial.

"I know it when I see it." The healer said dryly. "There's no doubt about it. You're one month along, I believe. You should come back to me or another healer periodically, to make sure you and the baby are doing all right."

One month. That meant she had gotten pregnant roughly around her first or second week in Zuko's bed. She had been captured in early August and arrived in the Fire Nation roughly four weeks later. It was now mid-October. "Thanks for your help."

"Is this your first?"

She nodded, biting her lip so hard that the coppery taste of blood tinged her mouth. The healer looked at her compassionately. "The first is always the most dangerous. Sometimes they end in miscarriage. If you stay healthy and refrain from heavy work, you'll have a better chance—and don't forget to check in with a healer. Try to eat well and stay hydrated. Don't do any labor-intensive work."

Katara paid the healer a few copper coins she had managed to save and thanked her again for her time, leaving in a daze. The dusty streets of the capital passed by in a blur, the city din barely registering in her mind as she made her way back to the palace. She returned to her tiny room, wishing she could talk to someone—anyone. She had no friends in a land of enemies, however. Trust was short in the palace. Even if she could find a way back home, Sokka would find it the height of betrayal that she had willingly submitted to the Heir of the Fire Nation and was now pregnant with his child. Gran Gran would be disappointed and the rest of the village would never look at her the same. And when her dad came home-Katara shook her head. She didn't want to think about it. Hakoda was busy fighting with the resistance, and here she was sleeping with the enemy. None of it made any sense.

"And this is all because I had to go play with my magic water." Tears gathered in her eyes and she pressed the palms of her hands against her eyes tightly, trying not to cry. Her throat felt tight and constricted and she couldn't stop the flood of tears. She missed Sokka so much. She'd give anything to have him in front of her right now, even if it was to yell at her for being the greatest idiot in the world. Sniffling, she collapsed on her bed, crying into her meager pillow, her tears soaking through the thin, shabby casing. The room was tiny and cramped, but the walls were solid stone; no one would hear her sobbing through their thickness.

Some hours later, Katara was walking to the library to clean when she spotted Zuko. She bowed appropriately as was expected, still feeling shell-shocked from her visit to healer. "Good afternoon, your highness." Slaves usually didn't address their betters, but there was no one else in the hall and she took the risk. Now, how to broach the sensitive subject of him being a dad...

"Good afternoon." He replied, watching her closely. "You look ill. Have you not been eating well enough?" He hadn't wanted to stay away from her for so long, but Mai and her family had arrived. For Katara's safety, he couldn't let anyone find out about the slave's visits to his personal chambers.

"I've been eating well, Your Highness." The food had simply refused to stay eaten. Despite the nausea, she had attempted to eat. What she had hoped was a mere flu had been morning sickness—and it didn't restrict itself only to the morning. "I heard about your upcoming nuptials. Congratulations to you and Lady Mai." She was still kowtowing, waiting for permission to rise.

"I can tell that you're lying to me. Rise and tell me the truth."

She stood up, brushing at a few insignificant specks of dust that clung to her red skirt. What was it with everyone being able to tell she was lying? Apparently, she needed to work on that particular skill. "I'm perfectly well, your highness." The hall wasn't really the place to tell him she bore his illegitimate child.

Zuko was quiet for a moment. Two people couldn't share the intimacies they had and not recognize that something was amiss. It was just a matter of getting her to tell him, he mused. She was his slave and he felt responsible for her as such. "Follow me." The brief command was clipped and left no room for argument.

She obeyed quietly and he led her to his chambers, the walk a long and silent one. He closed the door behind her as they entered and she studied the Fire Nation tapestry for a moment before turning to Zuko. He was leaning against the door, golden eyes studying her as intently as she had been regarding the wall hanging. There wasn't any point in dancing around the subject. "I'm pregnant." She tried to keep her words even but she couldn't prevent the trembling in her voice.

"By whom?" He asked calmly. It was well known that the male slaves helped themselves to whatever female slaves they wished, but it hadn't occurred to him that she was pregnant by him. He was irritated with himself as he realized the thought of some low slave bedding Katara irked him.

She looked like he had slapped her in the face with his question and then focused her gaze down at the floor, wishing she could lose herself in the maze of black lines and red stone tiles. "I haven't slept with anyone else."

He didn't know why, but he felt compelled to explain. "By now you ought to know the slave hierarchy here. Due to your seniority, you have a low standing in the eyes of the other slaves. Many of the male slaves can order you to their beds and you will be expected to consent."

"None of them have, Zuko." Katara replied, getting annoyed. What did that have to do with anything? He was the father. Period. End of discussion. Was he that slow? "You are the first and only man I have slept with in my life. You're the father."

Zuko considered; even the boldest slave might be hesitant to touch a woman bedded by his prince, on penalty of death. "Whom have you told of our—encounters?"

"I've told no one. I've tried to avoid the other slaves and no one's approached me." There was a tight feeling in her chest as panic began to well up, like her binding was too tight, and her breathing grew short. What would Zuko do? Did he even care? This wasn't going as well as she had hoped.

He didn't reply, debating what to say or do. She blurted out, "I know what the law says—I've pored over the law scrolls every time I've dusted in the library. Please don't let my child be given to a vulture griffin." Illegitimacy was not dealt with kindly in the Fire Nation, but then, little was dealt with kindly in the Fire Nation. Sickly children and bastards were treated the same—left to die or be eaten on the cliffs and crags of the volcano.

"The law is—"

"Please, Zuko, I'm begging you." She slid to her knees before him, clinging to him. In any other situation, he'd have no problem with her being on her knees, but such as it was...Zuko told her to stand, running a hand across the shaven side of his head.

"If I make an exception, he must be a slave for life, never knowing his true father." He really had no intention of letting his child die, but it would be disastrous for everyone involved if his family or the councils discovered he had a bastard child. Considering his upcoming marriage, it would be especially catastrophic. A bastard could cause rebellion and discontent in an attempt to claim the throne.

This woke a stubborn streak in Katara; she wasn't about to settle for the enslavement of her child. She would ensure that he was declared his father's legitimate heir or set free. "You'd let your own child be a slave? If you don't let him be eaten, that is."

"Are you forgetting your place?" She didn't answer at first; Zuko gave her liberties, but slighting his character wasn't one of them. Somehow, that wedding had to be called off. She and her baby wouldn't have a snowball's chance in a volcano until Mai was no longer his fiancée. "You're dismissed."

Katara left without a word, tears in her eyes, but her resolve still firm. She simply had to make sure Mai was out of the picture-the only question was how could this marriage be prevented?

As his slave went out the door, Zuko undid his top knot with a sigh and removed his royal armor. Sometimes, things would be so much easier if he wasn't bound by his damn duty. His hand touched his scar lightly, before a flaming fist punched the wall as the prince growled. The sound bounced around the room like the cry of one of the ancient dragons, trapped by a fate it had never asked for.

That evening, Katara saw that Zuko was resting in his quarters, his eyes were closed. She spotted the burn on the wall momentarily, and then slipped next to him on the bed, one hand reaching under the crimson sheets to caress his length. He was obviously frustrated by the situation and she hoped she could provide an incentive for solving everything.

"Katara, what are you—?" His golden eyes flew open at her touch.

"I thought you could use some company, my prince." Cool fingers stroked his hot length as his arousal grew apparent.

"I didn't tell you—"

"Don't you like my company, Zuko?" She asked huskily, nibbling on his ear. She inhaled his scent, like incense and spices, her tongue flicking at his ear. He had spent weeks teaching her how to please him and now she used every bit of that knowledge to make sure he was thoroughly pleasured. Perhaps she could drive Mai out of his mind if she worked extra hard to satisfy Zuko in bed, the waterbender thought naively. At least it was some sort of plan.

"I am to marry Mai—" The strain in his voice betrayed his desire and revealed the struggle he had in holding back and not dragging her beneath him then and there.

Tui, that hadn't stopped him before and she wasn't about to let him use that excuse now. "Does Mai please you like I do?"

"That doesn't matter—" He replied, as though he was trying to convince himself, but Katara and her slender fingers managed to cut him off for the fourth time.

"Has she even come to your bed? A good fiancée would please her future husband, instead of leave him alone and frustrated." She began trailing her mouth down across his chest and abdomen, tantalizingly closer to Zuko's arousal. It was always useful that Zuko slept in the nude; saved so much time, Katara mused with wicked amusement. "But you did not summon me. I should leave, my prince." She moved to rise, knowing that at his state of arousal he'd have to jump into the northern sea to cool his lust.

"Stay." It was a command.

"What do you want me to do, my prince?" She murmured, not moving to rejoin him.

"You know what I want from you." Zuko growled as he grabbed her hand, tugging her back down. He swiftly rolled on top of her, pinning his lithe slave beneath him, golden eyes on fire with lust.

"I live to serve, Prince Zuko." Katara said with an impish smile. He kissed her hungrily, from her lips to her loins, until they were both on fire with their passions. She came beneath his tongue before returning the favor, her eyes never leaving Zuko's face as her lips trailed kisses down his toned abdomen to his manhood. Her lips surrounded his smooth length, her tongue swirling and teasing, flicking at his head. In a few minutes, Zuko grabbed her, quickly repositioned them, and entered her. The waterbender cried out as he thrust into her, her hips rising to meet his. She came with another wild cry, panting her prince's name. He continued to thrust into her, withdrawing until he had almost completely pulled out before thrusting all the way back in, causing another crest of pleasure to send Katara to the moon and back with pure bliss, before he finally came with a shout.

Both of them were breathing heavily from their exertions as Zuko lay beside her. Katara propped herself up with one arm and looked at him with mischief in her eyes.

"Again?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. AtLA is not mine. Still. Anyway, it's a bit longer than the other chapters...I hope I didn't rush it too much. Hmm...tell me what you think. Mature, non-kid-oriented activities at the end. It arrives shortly after mentioning Zuko's bed :P Enjoy!**

**This chapter was _completely _different in its first draft. I'm glad with how it turned out, though. Zuko was a huuuge jerk in the original chapter :D And there was no lemony goodness, hehe...I am so excited to write Ch. 5. It should be relatively mild, however, in terms of the steamy sex. :P **

**-Omega**

* * *

_The Prince's Slave  
Chapter Four _

In the morning, Katara woke before Zuko, her brain still whirling with ideas to make Zuko call off the wedding. She began nibbling at his ear, her hands caressing him beneath the sheets enticingly. He stirred in short order. "Good morning, my prince."

He grabbed her hands, suspicious. She had been acting odd since the night before and he wanted answers, not foreplay. "What are you doing, Katara?"

"Waking you up. I thought you'd enjoy it."

His eyes narrowed. "I'm not just talking about this morning. You're up to something. Tell me what it is."

"I'm not up to anything. Since I'm so unwanted, I'll leave. Good day, your highness." She pulled her hands free to slip out of bed and begin picking up her strewn clothes, her dark hair in tousled disarray.

"I didn't tell you to leave. Sit down and talk to me. What is it that you want? Tell me the truth." He sat up and grabbed her hand, pulling her back to bed and trailing kisses over her exotic, smooth skin. Kissing Katara was usually a good place to start to make her be honest.

Fine. If he wanted her to tell him what she wanted, she would. "If you want the truth, you can't get angry with me." He nodded and she continued. "I'm carrying your child, possibly your son. My father is the chief of the southern Water Tribe. This baby is the product of two nations and I refuse to accept that the options for my child-your child-are to be eaten or enslaved, when his life should be so much more than that. Zuko, I know you're different from your father and sister. I can easily picturing them tossing some innocent newborn onto a cliff. Not you."

"You don't know what you're asking." Zuko replied slowly, pausing in his administrations as he thought her words over.

"I'm asking for what's right, Zuko." Katara turned around to face him fully. She took his hand and placed it against her abdomen, which showed no signs yet of her pregnancy, but would soon be expanding in the coming months. "Your child is growing right beneath your fingertips. I want him to live. I want him to have the life owed to him as the child of the Fire Prince, the grandchild of Chief Hakoda. Slavery isn't something for which he's destined. I know you only see me as the slave who polishes the floors, picks fruit, and comes to your bed when it suits you, but I wasn't born a slave. I wish you'd marry me. If you continue with your plan to marry Mai, then I ask you to give myself and your child our freedom-so your son or daughter can have a better life than this." She took a deep breath after her brief, impassioned speech. She didn't tell Zuko her plans if he refused to set her free one way or the other. He was still the Fire Prince and he would uphold the law in regards to runaway slaves: execution, pregnant or not, if she were ever caught.

"You aren't prepared for the consequences of your demands." He told her, toying idly with strands of her chocolate colored hair, though he was thinking deeply about her words.

"And the consequences if I make no demands at all? Tell me, how I'm to prepare for you exposing our baby to be eaten by a vulture griffin? Or how am I to prepare for you putting your own flesh and blood in chains when he's too young to know what's happening or who is doing such a thing to him?" Katara refused to back down. "I'm asking you to marry me or release me, Prince Zuko. Either one of those demands are far easier to live with than the current options you're giving your child. If you have a bone of feeling in your body, you'll listen to one of my requests." Had Zuko not already given her permission to speak freely, she'd be in trouble right about now. Few people spoke to the Fire Prince like that and got away with it.

He was silent for several minutes, weighing her words. "Go to your quarters. You're not to leave for any reason until I summon you."

Katara bowed and left Zuko's chambers without another word, retiring to her own rooms and nervously waiting to hear from him. Would he call off his wedding to Mai or would he let her go? She was attached to Zuko. She wanted him in her life-but she had a responsibility to the child within her. Now, more than ever before, she needed to find a path to freedom, even if it meant escaping the palace and the Fire Nation should Zuko fail to cancel the wedding. She curled up on her bed, one hand on her abdomen. Zuko wasn't cruel. He'd help. He had to. Katara fell into a fitful sleep trying to convince herself of her own thoughts before getting ready for a full day's work.

* * *

Zuko rose and dressed for the day before leaving to practice his firebending techniques. He already had a feeling it was going to be a long day, if his morning was any indication. His uncle Iroh was waiting for him in the practice yard, a tray of tea before him.

"Nephew! There you are. Come join me for a cup of jasmine tea." Iroh smiled broadly.

Jasmine reminded him of Katara. He still didn't know how to deal with her recent news and he hoped practice would help him focus. "Uncle, I'd rather we start-"

"Nonsense. A soothing cup of jasmine tea is just what one needs before a hard workout. Sit down, Prince Zuko."

With a sigh, Zuko sat down and Iroh poured him a cup of tea. "Thanks, Uncle."

"You seem distracted, nephew. What's on your mind?"

"It's nothing." he muttered, drinking his tea.

Iroh smiled patiently. He knew his nephew and loved him like the son he had lost at Ba Sing Se. "Come now, only a something can make you glower like that."

His hazel eyes narrowed to annoyed slits before he sighed. He might as well try to talk to his uncle. "You know I didn't care about having to marry Mai. She's ok and there wasn't anyone I was interested in. But now..."

"Now there is someone else?"

"There's no one." He set down his tea cup. It was a stupid idea to talk to Iroh. It wasn't like he loved Katara but, dammit all, she was pregnant. Regardless of the law, it wasn't right to kill or enslave a child who hadn't done anything wrong, and Zuko wasn't willing to free Katara and let her walk out of his life. On an even more shallow level, Zuko figured that Mai was probably as boring in bed as she was out of it. He wasn't looking forward to any sort of marriage with her. "Nevermind. The sun is rising. I don't want to waste any more time on talk and hot leaf juice."

"It's not hot leaf juice! It's jasmine tea. I made it myself." Came the affronted reply.

Zuko looked as irritated as Iroh looked apalled. "Can we just start training, Uncle? The advanced steps."

Iroh reluctantly finished his tea. "Prince Zuko, you've yet to master-"

Twin fire daggers burst into life in Zuko's hands. "The advanced steps, Uncle."

The old man sat there calmly. Zuko's temper was always up when something was bothering him. "Walk through your basics, nephew, and we'll go from there."

After a morning spent drilling, the afternoon was devoted to politics and war councils. Zuko didn't like what went on in the councils but he had learned his lesson. He kept his mouth shut. He would be Fire Lord one day and all of this would end. If he could, he'd put a stop to it sooner than that.

"Ready for dinner with you fiancée, Zuzu?"

His eyes narrowed as his younger sister entered his bedroom. He'd just come back from the damn war councils and now he had to deal with her. "Whatever. It's just dinner." He growled. What did she want?

"It's dinner with Dad and your fiancée at the same time. It's really so cute. You played together as children and now you're going to get married. Zuzu is going to be a dad." Azula smirked. If she only knew, he thought wearily.

"_You_ played together as children. I was dragged into it." Azula had always had some trick up her sleeve to force Zuko to play with them-usually so she could humiliate him or her friends and get her superiority fix.

"I hope you're less of a failure on your wedding night than you are with your firebending." Azula smirked and left the room. Zuko growled low in his throat as he dressed for dinner.

In half an hour, he made his way down the hall to the dining room. Azula, Mai and her parents were already there and the latter rose to bow as Zuko entered. Zuko acknowledged them with a nod of his head and took his place at the table. Iroh entered a moment later, all smiles.

"I have discovered the most amazing new tea shop in the city. Delicious." He patted his rotund stomach contentedly. Azula looked disgusted.

A moment later, everyone rose and bowed. Ozai had entered the room. The Fire Lord's handsome face disguised the brutality and hatred within-characteristics that Zuko failed to fully recognize. He still craved his father's respect and love, even after his humiliation and scarring at the agni kai.

The Fire Lord took his place at the head of the table, looking as powerful and inapproachable as when he was on his throne with a wall of fire blazing before him, and everyone sat back down. Ozai began discussing the war with Mai's father, with veiled promises of further promotion as well as territories in the Earth Kingdom.

Zuko looked down the table at Mai, who appeared to be as disinterested in dinner as he was. Slaves began filing in with trays of food and pitchers of wine. Zuko masked his surprise as he saw that Katara was one of the wine bearers. She and the other slaves stood silently in the shadows, assigned to refill trays and glasses when necessary. Dinner progressed and neither Mai nor Zuko even attempted an exchange of words. For Zuko, the marriage would solidify the lineage in the eyes of the councils. For Mai, she'd be free from her controlling parents and boring life. Life wouldn't be a blast with Zuko, but being the Fire Lady was a hell of a lot better than being some official's daughter.

"You, girl." Azula's eyes glittered and Katara approached, head bowed. It then dawned on Zuko that his sister might have demanded Katara to serve at dinner. Since day one, it had seemed like his sister had a particular dislike for the exotic slave. Katara didn't talk about it, but he knew she had been given more punishments since her first day scrubbing the hall.

Katara refilled Azula's glass and then stumbled slightly as she withdrew, due to the unseen presence of a slippered foot behind her heel. The wine splashed from the pitcher to the floor. "Slaves with clumsy hands shouldn't have them at all." Azula commented softly. Katara looked absolutely terrified.

"I'm so sorry, Princess." She bowed, the wine pitcher trembling in her hands.

"Clean this mess up and get out of my sight. You'll get your punishment later." The waterbender quickly obeyed, glad to be free of the dining room.

"What a klutz." Mai murmured as the slave fled.

Zuko's blood was boiling-and he could do nothing. The Prince of the Fire Nation didn't just chase after a slave girl in the middle of dinner. He'd try and find a way to keep her from being punished, but for now he had to sit through the remainder of dinner. Ozai looked pleased with Azula, though he was most likely wishing she had punished the girl then and there. Agni, what if Azula really was going to remove Katara's hands? Nothing was going right, lately.

After dinner, Zuko summoned Katara to his room. He pulled her into his arms, kissing her neck. "Dinner was interesting."

"I should have been more careful."

"Azula tripped you and we both know it. I'll try and see if I can keep you from being punished."

"I don't care about that." She looked up at his hazel eyes intently. "Have you thought about what I said this morning?"

"Come here." He led her to his bed and sat down, tugging her gently to his lap. "If you were to become my Fire Lady, you'd have to know the customs and traditions of the Fire Nation."

He wasn't giving her an answer, but he knew it sounded like a promise. If she'd buy the deception, it might keep her busy and distracted enough to leave him alone, and to find a way to make it true. "You'd have to detach your loyalty to your family, to your tribe."

"My family will always be my family, Zuko, and I love them-but my loyalty will always be with my prince." Just as Zuko failed to give her the whole truth about the situation, she failed to tell him she wasn't sacrificing her loyalty to her tribe and she wasn't offering her loyalty to the Fire Nation.

"If I gave you the choice between winning your freedom or becoming my Fire Lady, which would you choose?" He began to disrobe her as he spoke.

"I'd rather be your Fire Lady, Zuko." Katara said honestly and kissed him gently. She had become devoted and attached to the young Fire Prince. She still harbored no illusions of love in their odd relationship with one another. The sex was crazy as hell and they enjoyed each other's company. Love had nothing to do with any of it.

She wanted to remain a part of his life. She wanted their child to be a part of his life. He wasn't cold or cruel like Ozai or Azula. He was different and she felt hope for the future when she thought of the day he'd succeed his father. It was simply a matter of him being true to himself and not to the prince his family wanted him to be.

Zuko slid her off his lap and down to the bed, kissing her neck. "Should you become Fire Lady, there is one very important duty you must learn."

"And what is that?" She asked, his intermittent kisses sending sparks of desire to her throbbing core.

His mouth traced a path from the hollow of her throat down her breastbone, pausing to give each soft, firm globe the attention they deserved. "To make sure you have a thoroughly sated Fire Lord." His deliciously wicked tongue laved a pert nipple, fastening his lips over it as she stirred restlessly beneath him.

"I think I can manage." She trembled as his fingers delved through silken curls to find her molten core, his tongue increasing the ache within her and the burning desire in her breasts, her stomach, her loins. Tui, he was driving her mad. He switched to the other breast, nibbling, stroking, enjoying every moment of her pleasure and torment.

"Can you?" He murmured against her skin, now making his torturously slow way down her abdomen. Her hips arched, craving more than just a skilled hand.

"Zuko-" She whimpered, hot with lust and a primal urge for satisfaction. "Zuko, please-" She let out a soft moan as his tongue found its target, keeping up a languid, slow rhythm meant to drive her wild. Her fingers tangled in his hair as his tongue danced skillfully over her pulsing flesh, his fingers working in long, controlled thrusts until pleasure washed over her in faster and faster rushes as he increased his speed. She arched against his touch, crying out his name with a gasp. Zuko kept up his pace as she shuddered violently beneath him, leading her from one climax to another.

"Now that we're done with the warm up..." He murmured, sliding back up to her.

A flushed Katara was lying limply in the aftermath of a shattering experience-and ready for more. She kissed Zuko lustily and straddled his hips as he lay down. "My turn." She said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

She started by nipping lightly at his earlobe, sending kisses along his jawline. Zuko reached for her breasts and she shooed his hands away. "No touching. Not yet. I told you, it's my turn." She kissed her way down his muscled chest and abdomen as her fingers wrapped around his throbbing length, teasing him with slow strokes.

"Damnit, Katara-" Zuko growled, already thoroughly aroused. He wanted to plunge himself inside her velvet heat until he was deep inside her. He wanted her to be screaming his name as he thrust into her, wanted to feel her body clamping around his hot, throbbing flesh.

"Turnabout is fair play, my prince." She said with a wicked smile before engulfing his member with her mouth, swirling her tongue around languidly. Zuko was exercising an amazing amount of restraint not to spend himself then and there. Her hair feathered around his stomach and thighs as she experimented with her lips, and he tangled his long fingers in its strands, guiding her head as she bobbed up and down along his member. Warm hands stroked whatever her mouth wasn't attending to, and sensual pleasure raced from nerve to nerve in Zuko's brain. His slave's playful fingers and delightful mouth were causing him an agony of pleasure.

Reluctantly, she withdrew her mouth and Zuko grabbed her, pulling her back up and impaling himself in her slick, tight cunt, no longer able to hold back. She gasped and shuddered as he filled her, savoring the feeling of completeness that came only when two bodies united as one. She writhed a little, trying to guide him deeper, making a little satisfied hum of pleasure in the back of her throat. He encouraged her to lean farther over him, resting more of her body on his and adjusting the angle, and Katara felt the difference along with the exquisitely increased friction against her sensitive clit.

"Tui, that feels so-" She broke off as Zuko increased the rhythm, filling her even more with every deep stroke. He wrapped one hand around the back of her neck, pulling her closer as he kissed her, hungrily ravishing her mouth.

She drew the warm sleekness of his tongue into the wet heat of her mouth, swirling and sucking on it in a familiar pattern, and drove Zuko over the edge, his shaft jerking within her in rhythmic spasms as a groan vibrated in his chest. She shuddered with her own release, her pulsing flesh clenching and spasming around his own.

Katara rocked her hips towards Zuko as the last tremors of their raptures eased. "I hope you're not ready to call it quits. It'd be very unprincely of you." She murmured, brushing her fingers through his dark hair. Their bodies still joined, he flipped them so she was on her back and he was once again on top. His cock had softened a little, but that didn't last long as his desire kicked into gear once more. He bent his head, the wet heat of his mouth seeking her breast, licking steadily and sweetly while lust reignited once again in her loins.

"Hardly." He murmured as he switched from one nipple to the other and started to thrust into her once more. "I only hope you can keep up."


	5. Chapter 5

**A sexless chapter! :O But there is that little matter of Azula making good on her promise to punish Katara...yes, I am moving slowly towards the actual plot. I'm just as amazed as you are. Read and review and PLEASE tell me what you think. I love you guys fav-ing the story, but tell me what you like, what you hate, what you're thinking...let me inside your brain o.O**

**I don't own or profit from AtLA. None of the characters belong to me. I'm a broke college student so there's no point in starting lawsuits. Now, enjoy! And dammit, give me some feedback, or I'll sick Azula-Whom-I-Do-Not-Own on you and your loved ones. Mwahaha! **

**Love,  
Omega **

**

* * *

**

_The Prince's Slave  
Chapter Five _

A few hours before dawn, Katara slipped from Zuko's bed and went to her chambers, crawling wearily into her own. She was exhausted but in a euphoric state. Just thinking about the activities over the past few hours was making her hot, so she quickly quelched any and all thoughts from her brain. Sleep came quickly and didn't last long.

"Wake up, girl."

Katara jerked awake, nearly tumbling out of bed at the raspy voice, only to see an old woman not much taller than she standing at the doorway.

"Who are you?"

"Madam Adelaide Luxor. Bathe and dress yourself. You are late for lessons."

Lessons? So Zuko _had_ sent someone to teach her. She grumbled mentally, wishing he'd told her they would be coming at dawn. Even after being in the Fire Nation for two and a half months, she didn't like the uncanny habit of nearly everyone rising with the damned sun.

Katara was definitely not a morning person.

"Time for your first lessons. Breakfast will be served in an antechamber of the Prince's quarters." If Adelaide suspected Zuko's relationship to her, she certainly gave no indication of it. Katara was a little worried that the woman might find out, but surely Zuko had thought of the very same thing. He wouldn't have sent Adelaide if he didn't trust her.

In the anteroom, a table contained two elaborate place settings. Adelaide sat at one end and Katara at the other. That's when the fierce old woman pulled out a stick and promptly thwacked Katara's hands.

"You bow to your elders and those of a higher ranking before you take your place. Even the Prince and Princess bow to Fire Lord Ozai before sitting down. Do it again."

She bowed to Adelaide, who then adjusted her hands. "Your left hand should be lower-that's it. Don't slouch." Katara sat back down and began eating, until her hand was struck a second time. "Do you always eat so sloppily?" Adelaide rebuked.

Usually she was the one ranting at her brother Sokka for being a messy eater, Katara thought, her hand reddened from the switch. "I'm sorry. It's how we eat back home."

"Like a barbarian." The older woman said dryly. "Try to remember you're in a civilized country now. You don't live in an ice box and the food will not freeze if you fail to scarf it down in time."

It was going to be a long day, Katara thought. After breakfast, they moved on to tea, which had a whole ceremony to it if one was hosting. If it was simply tea between friends or family, the ritual was more relaxed and casual.

"First, you cleanse each utensil and item. The serving bowls, the pot, the whisk, and so on. As you boil the water, you serve a sweet treat to your guests. Pour the tea into the cups little by little in turn, so every cup is made the same. The sweetness of the food combined with the bitterness of the tea symbolizes harmony."

Katara thought harmony was a hypocritical sign for the Fire Nation, but kept her thoughts to herself, and Adelaide continued.

"If you are a guest and are receiving tea, you bow as you receive your cup. You take it with your right hand and place it in the palm of your left." Adelaide demonstrated step by step on an empty cup. "Turn the cup clockwise three times before you take a sip, and when the tea is gone, you wipe the part of the cup your lips touched with your right hand. Turn the cup counterclockwise and hand it back to your host."

This was ridiculous. All that for tea?

"If you are having tea with family or close friends, then the rules are more lax, but you must never leave a single drop of tea remaining in the pot. Now, prepare the tea."

Following the proper ceremony of serving tea, Adelaide set to work teaching Katara how to actually _make_ the tea, once she had experienced the waterbender's sad attempt.

Zuko stopped by when she was on her third pot of tea. Katara was growing quickly tired of the beverage. His lips twitched as he tried to contain a smile. "Enjoying yourself?" She rose and bowed.

"You may take a break." Adelaide instructed Katara and bowed to the prince before excusing herself. Katara stood as Adelaide left.

"We've only covered breakfast and tea and my head is swimming. I like tea but this is ridiculous." One hand rubbed wearily at her eyes.

"You should meet Uncle." Zuko said wryly. "He practically worships the stuff. I think I offended him the other day when I called it hot leaf juice."

Katara laughed and Zuko pulled her into his arms. "I wish there were a way to prevent you from ever leaving my bed." He whispered as he nibbled on her ear, making her shiver in delight. "Or to prevent myself from having to leave it."

"Do you have a lot to do every day?" Katara asked curiously. She really didn't know too much about Zuko's life as a prince.

"I wake up at dawn, go to the practice yards, usually to have my uncle instruct me or to spar." That morning, Azula had demanding a sparring practice. It had ended in a tie, with both parties breathing heavily and neither giving an inch. Ever since his public humiliation, Zuko had been driven to catch up to his sister's skill level and someday exceed it. He'd prove to his father which of them was the better bender. "The afternoon is all politics and old generals."

Katara remembered the rumor about his scar, and how he had received it from speaking out of turn at a war council. She tentatively touched his eye and he jerked away from her, as if her fingers burned. "Is that where you-"

"I should go. I'm keeping uncle waiting." He said brusquely and pulled away, leaving a confused Katara behind. Adelaide entered shortly thereafter.

"Now let's discuss rank and seating arrangements..."

Iroh was in the library, playing a card game at a low table. Zuko came in and sat on the other side of the table. "Uncle-"

"Shh, Prince Zuko, I'm thinking." Iroh frowned at the table, holding a card with an earthbending symbol on it. He finally smiled and placed the card down, glancing up at his nephew. "You were saying, Prince Zuko?"

He sighed. "Uncle-" For the second time he was cut off, only this time by a porter knocking at the door. "What is it?" Zuko growled, causing the short man to tremble.

"Lady M-Mai and her parents, Prince Zuko."

Great. His future wife and in-laws. "Send them in." He muttered. What could they possibly want?

The porter stepped aside and allowed the three visitors to enter. They bowed appropriately. "Thank you so much for seeing us, Prince Zuko." The beaming parents said. Mai looked disinterested and bored as usual.

"How may I be of service?"

"We would like to personally invite you to our estate for a small wedding party next week." The parents bowed once more. Zuko held nothing but contempt for blithering sycophants. At least Mai was honest in her boredom. Her parents had no reason for showing up to the palace except to exalt in the alliance with the royal family that would soon be theirs. After all, both Fire Lord Sozin and Avatar Roku were in Zuko's impressive bloodline.

"Thank you. I shall inform you of my decision in a few days once I've checked my schedule." It was a polite dismissal and he hoped they took the hint. With enough praise and thanks for a lifetime, the couple departed, Mai following behind them, looking emotionless and empty as usual.

"Isn't marriage wonderful, binding two people together for all eternity?" Iroh said cheerily. Zuko's sullen glare met his cheeriness in full force.

"Yeah, it's going to be fantastic." The prince grumbled, sitting back down.

"Of course, that's only if you marry the right person..." Iroh picked up a card with a waterbending symbol on it.

_Katara._ Damn it all to Koh's lair and back, the Fire Prince grumbled mentally. "What will happen if I call off the wedding?"

Iroh hardly looked surprised at the question, but the majority of his attention appeared focused on the game. "You're the heir to the throne. You need to marry and provide an heir. Or two." He grinned. "You could make your own kuai ball team."

"Uncle." Zuko was not in the mood for Iroh's jokes.

"Oh, you're serious." Iroh looked up at his nephew's face. "You should settle down, Zuko. Marry a pretty girl. She's a little unusual, but not a terrible choice."

"You're not answering me, Uncle."

"You'd upset a few people and throw off a ceremony for which the nation has been preparing for three months." Iroh hesitated. "Prince Zuko, if you're seriously considering this...you must also consider the effect it will have on your family. Your father would no doubt believe that you have brought shame to the family." Again, was the word Iroh gently left out. It had taken all of his efforts to make Ozai keep from banishing Zuko after the agni kai.

"Thanks for the advice, Uncle. " Zuko said dryly.

He went back to his bedroom, deep in thought. How could he break off the marriage without offending his father? A second shameful act...Zuko's fist clenched. Damn him, he thought. Damn him to Koh's Lair. He was burned for all the world to see because he had tried to defend their soldiers, tried to keep them from being killed for no reason. He was burned because he had tried to do the right thing.

_"I'm asking for what's right, Zuko."_

Here he was again, faced with choosing right or wrong. If he called off the wedding and chose Katara, it would be the right thing but he'd bring shame to his family name-an act that would not go unpunished by his father. If he went through with the wedding, his honor would be intact to everyone but himself.

With a growl, Zuko picked up a low table and flung it across the room. It shattered on the far wall, leaving marks. He felt trapped and he didn't like it. There had to be something he could do.

* * *

Katara was scrubbing the floors of a side hallway with another slave when three figures rounded the corner. Immediately, she and the other girl kowtowed.

"Well, if it isn't our clumsy slave." Azula smirked coldly. "I believe I owe you a punishment, don't I?" When Katara remained silent and prostrate, the princess kicked her harshly in the ribs. "Answer me, slave."

"Yes, your highness." Katara answered swiftly. She couldn't let anything happen to the baby.

"You. Get out of here." Azula snapped at the other slave, who quickly stumbled to her feet and out of sight. Ty Lee and Mai both moved to stand behind Katara's kneeling body. "So, my little Water Tribe peasant," Azula murmured, grabbing a chunk of Katara's hair and forcing her up. "What should I do with you? Perhaps I should burn your hands, reduce them to crumbling stumps of ash. Or maybe you should be flayed with fire whips. What can I do that would make you scream-because when they scream, it's the best part."

Azula ordered a nearby guard to grab Katara and take her to the courtyard by the dungeon entrance. It was where prisoners were typically tortured, and where the unfortunate souls who crossed Azula's path were punished. Katara begged and pleaded, but her words only increased Azula's lust to hurt her.

She was chained to a post and Azula began to circle her, like a predator on the hunt, toying with its next meal. Katara felt helpless, defenseless, and completely exposed, tensing every time Azula moved out of her limited eyesight.

There was a low sound as something sharp and cold crisscrossed her back, her red shirt sliced open for whatever Azula had in store. Katara's fists clenched as she clung to the post, as if the stone pillar could somehow save her from what would come, rather than force her to submit to all of it. She could feel two thin, searing slices on her back from the knife, and then a hand pressed over the open wound.

"No more begging? No more whimpering for mercy? I'll have to up my game then, to start the screaming." Warm breath tickled her ear, and the hand began to grow warm. At first, it was a pleasant sensation, but it began growing hotter, hotter, and Katara bit her lip, tears in her eyes from the burning pain. The hand withdrew and she heard a loud crack, before something whistled through the air and landed on her back. She screamed as the whip bore down on her.

"Princess, please, I'm sorry!" She wept, struggling against her restraints, a feeling of complete helplessness engulfing her, like being trapped beneath a layer of ice. She couldn't do anything but scream as the pain ran her through again and again. The cold metal of her chains dug into her wrists, the stone of the pillar scraping against her arms and face.

"Keep begging me." Azula whispered in Katara's ear. "And maybe I'll leave your hands alone."

The waterbender sobbed as the fire whip whistled down, snapping at her tender flesh. Azula would pause, letting Katara suffer the agonizing wait of wondering when the whip would strike again. After ten long minutes of silence, her body slowly began to relax, and Azula took the opportunity to lash out again.

"Tui, Agni, please, stop, it hurts!" Katara screamed, clinging to the pillar. She could feel blood on her wrists from the rough metal cuffs digging into her skin. This couldn't be happening. Why was this happening? Why couldn't she stop it? Why couldn't someone, anyone, stop it? All coherent thought left her, replaced by desperation-and hatred. It permeated her mind and was brought to life with every fiery sting of the whip.

She heard a yawn from behind her after what seemed like an eternity of pain. "Bored now." There was a faint sizzle-presumably the whip extinguishing-and three pairs of retreating footsteps. "Take care of that." She dimly heard the order beyond the roaring in her ears. It was done. It was finally over. Strong hands unchained her and picked her up, slinging her over a shoulder. The roaring grew louder and louder, and Katara blacked out before they even left the courtyard.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own AtLA and I am not benefiting materially in any way from this fanfic. **

**Thank you to my brand new betas, danielle134 and WritingSchizo101! And the plot is finally moving forward a little more...read and review, please! It would mean _so_ much to me :) **

**Love,**  
**Omega**

* * *

_The Prince's Slave  
Chapter Six _

He hated war councils. He acted the perfect son, the perfect prince, but it was all a lie. In three years, he hadn't spoken out again. Anything he said was what he knew Ozai wanted to hear and Zuko was disgusted with himself. He couldn't stand the person he was becoming because it wasn't him.

"Prince Zuko?" Iroh's voice called him out of his brooding. "The meeting is about to begin."

"Coming, Uncle." His royal armor made him feel as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. There had to be something more to him, to his life, than this. If he couldn't be a good prince, how could he be a good Fire Lord? Zuko took his place at the council table. Ozai sat alone at the head of the table, the favored seat beside him empty. The crown prince had lost the right to sit beside his father three years ago.

"Fire Lord, we have chosen a target village."

"Very good. Where is it?"

"It's located on the northeast coast. It's small, isolated, and will be easily missed."

Zuko frowned, unable to follow the conversation. Had he missed something? What were they talking about? "What about this village? What do you mean target?"

"You are speaking out of turn, Prince Zuko." Ozai scowled.

"I want to know what is being planned for this village." He said stubbornly, only too aware of what had happened the last time a similar scenario went down.

"Everyone is dismissed. This meeting will convene later. It seems my son needs to be taught another lesson in military tactics."

The generals quickly departed. "You haven't answered my question. You're going to attack one of our villages? There are defenseless women and children and you're going to slaughter them all?" Zuko demanded, guessing the nature of their intent.

"You are a disgrace." Ozai said coldly. "When Zhao shamed himself before me, he had the decency to leave my presence and seek to regain his honor. He has been leading a personal search for the Avatar. What do you do? Nothing! You cower behind my brother. The best use I can get out of you is to reward others who have served me well, like your future father-in-law."

"What can I do to prove myself to you?" He asked angrily. "I try every day and every day you look at me like I'm a failure."

"You are a failure." Contempt dripped from every syllable.

"The wedding is off. I'll prove myself to you once and for all. I'll find the Avatar. I'll end this war for you." Golden eyes blazed brightly with determination.

Ozai sneered at his son. "You? My incompetent, failure of a son, are going to do what the highest officers of the Fire Nation military has been unable to accomplish?"

"And when I do, you will accept me. I will have my honor and my place at your right hand."

"I look forward to hearing more news of your failings—because when I do, when your dead body is brought back to the palace, I shall gladly name Azula the Crown Princess before you're even granted a funeral."

Incensed, Zuko rose from the table and left the room, heading to his room. Barely contained frustration simmered beneath the young prince's exterior. He'd capture the Avatar, be freed from his undesired marriage, and finally garner his father's respect. Iroh was waiting for him in the hall. "Prince Zuko?"

"I'm going to find the Avatar. I'll get my honor back." Zuko muttered, walking past Iroh. He needed to be alone and sought his much-needed solace in his bedroom.

Opening the balcony doors, Zuko stepped outside to breathe in the night air. His hands clenched the mahogany rail, as his inner battle continued to rage. The day had not gone smoothly, and there seemed to be no sure course he could take to solve everything. His quest for the Avatar would nullify his marriage and allow him to take Katara out of the palace, but the situation with his father was even worse.

"You look so serious, Zuzu."

"Go. Away." He gritted his teeth. Sometimes, he wished Azula had drowned as a child. At fourteen, she was even more of a monster than she had been when she was a child, throwing rocks at turtle ducklings.

"I heard about you and Dad tonight."

He ignored her, staring out of the palace and into the city, but Azula kept talking. She'd never miss an opportunity to gloat and rub his dishonor in his face.

"Here you are, the firstborn son and heir, and he doesn't give you any attention at all. He doesn't want you and he never did. Dad should have killed you when Grandpa told him to."

"Those are stupid rumors! He wouldn't have killed me!" Fire flared in his eyes and in his fists, and his sister smirked, pleased to have gotten a reaction, as if that proved his weakness and her superiority. _Azula always lies_, Zuko thought over and over. Always. She lived to belittle and control.

"But he would have, and he would have been happier, because I would be his heir. I'd be the next Fire Lord." She scoffed. "You don't have what it takes to rule. You don't have the power. True power, the divine right to rule, is something you're born with-and you were born a weakling."

"At least I'm not crazy." He flung the fire at her, but Azula neatly ducked, and the flame sailed over her head and into the darkness.

"I'm not crazy." Azula's gold eyes flickered with rage for the briefest of moment, before she regarded Zuko coolly again. "And you're a weak, pathetic coward. You couldn't punish a slave, much less lead an army. Take the Water Tribe girl, for instance. Not even the slightest insults are to be left unpunished. For her clumsy behavior, I whipped her. Now she's learned her lesson."

"Mom was right. You _are_ a monster." Zuko growled as he pushed himself away from the balcony rail, his rage barely contained. He had completely forgotten about Azula's promise to punish Katara. He had told her he'd try and stop it, but he was too late. "Do you get off just hurting people for no reason?" He walked away, leaving Azula behind.

In a few minutes he reached the slave quarters and Katara's bedroom. He quietly slipped inside, lowering the hood of his crimson robe. On the cot against the wall, she was lying on her stomach, her breathing steady and even. The blankets were around her waist and she had disrobed for comfort, baring her burns to the fury in his eyes. He swiftly left the room, only to return again with a burn salve and bandages. She woke to the cool touch of the healing lotion on her back.

"Don't move." He ordered her. "This will help. You'll have scars but they won't be too noticeable." His scar was a brand for everyone to see. Her whipping had been intended to cause more pain than actual damage, from what he could tell.

"How did you find out?" She asked quietly, her head resting on her arms.

"It doesn't matter. It's not going to happen again." Clean white bandages were applied to her wounds and Zuko smoothed away loose strands of her dark hair. "Get some rest, and stay in your room."

"I don't think I'm going anywhere." A rueful smile crossed her lips and he kissed her.

"I'll be back soon." He left the slave quarters and walked back up to the royal quarters, finding his uncle Iroh. The Dragon of the West was sitting down to a cup of white jade tea.

"Zuko, you're always just in time to enjoy some tea with me."

"I'm not here for tea. Uncle, I want you to come with me." Zuko bowed before Iroh. "I leave in the morning to find the Avatar. I would be honored if you would accompany me."

The former general regarded his nephew carefully. He had wondered when Zuko had been planning to depart after the outburst in the meeting earlier, but hadn't known it would be so soon. "You are certain this is the path you wish to take, Prince Zuko? There is no going back." Ozai would certainly not accept Zuko if the prince returned a failure. Indeed, Zuko's life would become jeopardized as word got out that a certain heir needed to be removed from the line of succession.

"I'm certain, Uncle."

"You will have to keep up your training, and I don't think we could afford to have you killing off every soldier who attempted to teach you, so I will have to come with you." Iroh said after a long pause.

Zuko looked irritated with the idea that he would kill off his soldiers simply out of impatience. "Thank you, Uncle. I appreciate your faith in me."

"Of course, Prince Zuko." Iroh beamed. "I am always here to support you."

"Good. Then we leave shortly after dawn. Gather a select crew of soldiers to accompany us."

Zuko returned to his chamber, deciding to let Katara rest. He would tell her in the morning when he went to fetch her. She would board the ship with the other servants and the soldiers and they would set out. He'd find the Avatar. He'd gain his father's respect and restore the honor he lost three years ago.

He only hoped all of this could be accomplished in less than eight months.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry for the huge delay! I had awful writer's block, then I went back to college, then I got the flu. It's been a rough few weeks. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! It took me a while to work through...please review! I'll try and have the next chapter up within two weeks, but I can't promise anything sooner. I have lots and lots of papers... :)**

A HUGE thank-you goes out to my lovely beta, WritingSchizo101 :) She does an amazing job 3  


**Love,  
Omega**

**

* * *

**

_The Prince's Slave  
Chapter Seven_

The sun made the snow sparkle, as if all the stars had fallen to the icy landscape below, their white-heat trapped in the cold. Penguins were nesting nearby, but she was a safe enough distance away where they wouldn't feel territorial. The chill of the ice and snow didn't penetrate into her cobalt blue anorak and trousers as she crouched near the water's edge, their snug fit keeping her warm. Her black mittens had been cast off and tossed beside her, giving her fingers leave to move freely as she concentrated on the water.

"C'mon, Katara, you can do this," she muttered. Keeping her breathing even and calm, she managed to gently tug a small amount of water out of the ocean and into the air before her. Smiling in delight, she lost her concentration and the water splashed back down. "Damn it."

Gran-Gran would be shocked at Katara swearing, but it was all Sokka's fault, really. His newest fad was that men swore, so he would too. Was it her fault if she happened to pick some things up?

Breathe in. Breathe out. _I am water over a stone, smooth and flowing. I am water._

The water once again levitated into her hands. Concentrating, she began molding it, toying with it. A flawless ball hovered before her, only to ripple outward, lengthening into a narrow stream passing back and forth between her hands. Taking a deep breath, she began streaming the water around her body. She knew that anything she accomplished was nothing compared to real Waterbenders, people who had received their instruction from the masters, but every little step was of great importance to her.

_I am water over a stone, smooth and flowing. I am water._

The water moved in a continuous flow around her for several minutes, and she slowly tried flattening the water, as if to create a shield. The water trembled and then collapsed, splashing her. With a scowl, she shook as much water off as she could before resorting to her bending, removing the last drops with a great effort.

With a sigh, Katara lay back on the ground, her fur-trimmed hood serving as a pillow against the hard ground. Things would be so much easier if only she had a teacher, if only the Fire Nation hadn't destroyed her tribe and her family. Their sister tribe was so far away . . . she'd never get there.

It was while she was lost in thought that she didn't notice the small ship slowly creeping through the waters. She didn't notice the slave ship looking to take advantage of the already-ravaged Water Tribe and make a profit out of their defenseless state.

Now there was fire everywhere, surrounding her, burning her, her screams entertainment for the slavers as their laughter ricocheted around her, mingling with the flames. The air was burnt to a crisp. All that remained was fire and heat and burning. The flames licked at her skin, singeing her face, her hair, her clothing; everything was burning, burning, as the fire consumed anything in its path. Her back was on fire, as she was trapped within a spinning vortex of flame.

_I am water over a stone, smooth and flowing. I am water._

Katara awoke with a jolt, the burns on her back throbbing. The hour was always a mystery in her windowless room, but she thought it must be around dawn. She never felt so distant from her bending as she did around sunrise. Delicately, she rose from her bed. The salve Zuko applied the night before had helped her get back to sleep, but eventually it wore off. She wondered if she could ask him for more. As she carefully stretched her limbs, the prince entered the room.

Despite their intimacies, she still blushed when he walked in on her, naked and stretching. Zuko couldn't help but be amused and find it a little endearing. Katara could be a vixen in bed, but he liked that she was far from jaded. He found her refreshing. "Am I interrupting?"

"No." Her light brown skin was still tinged with a rosy blush, her unbound hair tumbling in loose waves down to her slender hips.

"I brought you more salve and then we'll be going." He motioned for her to lie down on the bed and he gently applied the salve to her burns, taking great care not to hurt her as he did so.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going after the Avatar. You're coming with me."

"What about the wedding?"

"Canceled."

She hadn't realized she had been holding her breath until she felt relief wash over her in waves. The wedding was off. "Wait—you said you're going after the Avatar?"

"Yes." He didn't explain to her his reasons why. She didn't need to know. He'd find the Avatar and prove himself to his father. He'd show Ozai that he deserved to be the Crown Prince and heir to the throne. "As soon as I'm done, you're to get dressed and report to the docks. The boat is docked at the seventh pier." He finished with the salve and departed as suddenly as he had appeared.

Katara sat down on the edge of her narrow bed, sinking into its softness. A boat. She'd be on the ocean, surrounded by water. It was almost as good as being home, she thought wistfully. Recalling her dream, she closed her eyes, imagining the feel of the wind on her face as she and Sokka glided over the icy waters of the South Pole. She'd see him again—someday.

* * *

It was mid-November and the air felt especially crisp on their third day at sea. Miraculously, Katara's morning sickness completely evaporated once they set sail, and she enjoyed the calm of both the sea and her stomach. There wasn't much for her to do on board; the soldiers were kept busy working when they weren't training, so she had spent much of the past few days thinking. On their first night at sea, Zuko was busy with his uncle, whom Katara had yet to formally meet. She had found a dark, secluded spot on deck and looked out at the quiet sea, the distant stars glittering like lanterns in the black sky. The only sound was the faint clattering below deck and the soft whispering of the boat as she slipped through the water.

Katara found herself wondering about the Avatar. He'd gone missing one hundred years ago, back when the war began. Whatever his reasons for abandoning the world then, she knew that handing the Avatar over to the Fire Lord was nothing but a bad idea. What compelled Zuko to go on this quest and why was it so important to him? It was highly doubtful that Zuko would enlighten her—he wasn't one for sharing his thoughts or his motives.

"I wonder where we'll go. There's so much out there—how does Zuko expect to find him?" She mused aloud. Her eyes widened as she thought of the possibilities. Would they go to the North Pole? Her sister tribe had Waterbending masters and they were her one chance at actually learning how to hone her skills. She wouldn't be able to stay with Zuko, however; if they were anywhere near the North Pole, the best thing to do for herself and her baby would be escape and seek the safety and sanctuary of the artic tribe.

It wasn't a choice she looked forward to, but she knew she couldn't be selfish. The child growing inside her was helpless and defenseless. She had to do what was best for the baby and Zuko hadn't yet made a decision.

By the third day, Katara noticed that Zuko was brooding even more than usual.

"What happened at the palace?" She asked him that night, wrapped up in his arms. His whole body was taut and she could tell he was thinking about something. They hadn't made love, but he'd insisted upon her spending the night with him nonetheless. The lit candles scattered about the room permeated everything with the scent of sandalwood and burning embers.

"It's not important." He said, his attitude changing despite his current introspection. Ever since his mother went away, nothing had been the same. She had never asked him to prove himself. Ursa had done nothing but love him and Azula, whereas Ozai had done nothing but criticize him for the past sixteen years. He was a Crown Prince without honor and he wondered if he would ever regain it.

"Zuko—you can't keep things bottled up inside." The Waterbender persisted. She was determined to try and help him, whether he wanted it or not. He needed help from someone.

"It is not your place to know." Zuko kept his voice chilly. If Katara hadn't looked away, she would have seen the briefest flicker of regret in his eyes.

"If I'm good enough to fuck, you could at least consider talking to me. La knows you need to talk to someone." She sat up in bed, swinging her slender legs over the edge, the crisscross of burns on her back illuminated by the trembling candlelight.

"Katara, stop it." Zuko ordered sharply, sitting up, the dark red sheets pooling around his waist. "There are some things that aren't for you to know and you must understand that."

"This isn't about me, Zuko. I just want to help you. Something is wrong and it's written all over your face. You bark orders every five minutes to your soldiers. You're short-tempered with everyone." Katara faced Zuko, wrapping her arms around him, soft hands trailing over hardened muscle. Her ocean eyes met his, searching for explanations. "Why won't you let anyone help you? Why won't you let me help you?"

He gave a weary, drawn-out sigh, letting his head fall forward to rest on her shoulder. It was a rare glimpse of helplessness, and it was the only answer she'd get tonight. "Not right now, Katara. Let's not talk now. Just stay with me."

"I'll stay, Zuko," she whispered in his ear, her fingers running through his black hair. She couldn't push him for more but only wished she understood the prince in her arms. "I'll stay."


	8. Chapter 8

**My ironic moment of the day: I rescued a grasshopper in my dorm today, and it had a crushed leg and wasn't moving very well, like a wounded soldier dragging himself off the field with a mangled leg. I put on on a bench outside by letting it crawl onto a napkin. I figured that, on the bench, it wouldn't be crushed. Five minutes later, the cleaning lady picks up the napkin, kills the grasshopper, and takes it out with the trash...**

**Now, onto the chapter :) I'm sorry it took so long! My way of making up for it is that this is my longest chapter since Chapter Two :D Please, tell me what you think. It was _very_ difficult to write. A big thank-you goes to my wonderful beta, WritingSchizo101! And now I'm going to steal how she tells people to review...**

**"Tell me why you liked it. **What kept you from closing this window? Why did you finish this story? Tell me! Give me quotes or phrases you liked. Review as you read and paste them into the review with your comments. Let me know what made you laugh, cry, or throw the computer across the room! Details, details, details!

**Tell me what you DIDN'T like. **What made you feel like someone was hitting you in the head with a pencil? What phrases made you cringe in horror? Why? What can I do to improve? Be honest, be brutal. Don't hold back.

**Be neutral. **When it comes to characters, feel free to tell me if they did something you loved or hated. For the most part, you can say anything at all without hurting me or making the review mean. If you hated something a character did because of the outcome, let me know. The same with loving them. There are characters (mostly antagonists) whom I love to hate, yet this doesn't affect anything about my impression of the story or the overall grade at the end of my review. I am neutral. The only time it matters is when there is not enough development on a character, or when what they do is unbelievable or unrealistic."

**I like that you like the chapters, but it's very helpful if you give me a little more than "good job, keep it up." If that's all you honestly feel like doing, ok, but I would love, love, love to have something a wee bit more in depth...please. :)**

**On another note, I want to thank you all for 16,470 hits and 80 reviews! It makes me so happy every time I see those numbers and I can't wait for them to keep growing. Chapter Nine will most likely be up around October 15th, because that's when I go home for break and when I have midterms and more papers out of the way...hang on until then!**

**Love,  
Omega**

* * *

_The Prince's Slave  
Chapter Eight_

"Prince Zuko, I must speak with you—" Katara nearly tumbled out of bed as the heavy metal door opened, jolting her from a restful sleep. Zuko's arm shot out to keep her from falling off the edge, turning his burning, golden eyes at the portly, cheerful man in his doorway. Katara secured part of the red sheet around her torso, a pale rose tingeing her cheeks with embarrassment. Bemusement twitched the corners of Zuko's lips at her startled state of dishevelment as he watched her from the corner of his eye. Her long hair was tousled, her eyes bright like the sun glittering over the ocean at sunrise, and she looked beautiful. "—but if you are busy, I can always come back later."

"Have you heard of knocking, Uncle? Or better yet, not entering my room at all?" He didn't need to look outside to know that it wasn't quite dawn and his eyes remained narrowed while the older man smiled. "What is it?"

"I thought we could all have some rejuvenating tea together before starting morning drills." Iroh smiled broadly, his hands clasped over his rotund stomach. Katara was watching him intently without trying to be obvious. She hadn't seen the general since boarding the ship and even then, it was only a glimpse before she was ushered below deck. The general and Zuko had been standing at the prow, deep in discussion. Now she took the opportunity to examine him up close. His hair had gone grey long ago and was currently secured in the traditional topknot. Laugh lines crinkled at the corners of his lips and eyes, which were the same bright gold as Zuko's eyes, and they brought an immediate sense of trustworthiness. Yet even with his disarming smile and large figure, there was something formidable in those clear eyes—something she wouldn't want to face on the battlefield.

"You barged in here—for _tea_?" Zuko arched his good eyebrow skeptically. Iroh always had tea brought to their training sessions at dawn. Besides, if he _really_ only intended to have tea, he wouldn't have burst into the room saying that he simply _must_ speak with Zuko. There was a slight suspicion in the young prince's mind that his uncle was up to something, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"Tea is very important, Prince Zuko. Don't you agree?" Iroh turned his disarming smile on Katara.

The waterbender was startled yet again when she realized he was addressing _her_. "I like tea." She replied hesitantly, trying to make her voice sound stronger than a squeak.

"I think the hot leaf juice can wait—"

His uncle swiftly cut him off before he had a chance to continue insulting the brew. "Wonderful. We'll have tea in my room. Ten minutes." Bowing slightly, Iroh departed, the door shutting behind him.

"He's rather—"

"Annoying?" Zuko tossed the sheet back, swinging his long legs over the side of the bed.

"—interesting." She moved behind him and started rubbing his shoulders. Despite Zuko's tone and words, she could hear an affectionate undercurrent and it made her smile. "That's your uncle Iroh?"

"The Dragon of the West himself." Azula often called him a doddering nanny, chasing after a stupid child. _The stupid child being me_, Zuko brooded. He shook his head. Azula was back in the capital and he was out on the ocean, but she was impossible to escape despite the distance.

She kissed Zuko's neck while she massaged him, slender brown fingers moving firmly over his fair shoulders, toned from years of training. "I think I like him. We should get dressed."

"Perhaps I don't want to get dressed." He reached around to pull Katara in front of him and onto his lap. "Clothing seems so…unnecessary, don't you agree?" His husky voice sent shivers of delight down her spine and the familiar warmth of lust pooled in her womb.

"Zuko, your uncle wants us to—"

"The tea isn't going anywhere." He bent down and nibbled at her ear, one hand gliding across her mocha skin in the softest feather touch, a small torment he knew would drive her crazy. Agni, he didn't think he would ever tire of his lithe waterbender. She wasn't the first woman he'd bedded, but she was the first one with whom he'd _simply_ spent the night. He wanted Katara in his bed even it was just for her to sleep by his side, to wake at dawn and see her smiling softly while she dreamed. It wasn't love but he had grown . . . attached. The realization was odd for Zuko and he banished the thoughts to the back of his mind. He couldn't afford attachment.

"But it—it could get cold." She protested weakly, feeling her resolve slipping away.

"Firebenders never have cold tea." He laid back on the bed, tugging her gently on top of him, her tanned legs straddling his waist. "He can wait."

She could feel his hard arousal pressing against her, her body reacting instinctively as every memory of their lovemaking came back in a dizzy rush—but she had a suspicion that Iroh might come bursting in the room a second time if they didn't show up. Katara kissed the prince lustily. "After tea. Let's see how long you can last." There was a mischievous sparkle in her eyes as she deftly escaped the bed before Zuko could grab her. "Besides, I'm famished."

"So am I." He looked at her with an altogether different sort of hunger and another blush crept into Katara's face. Tui knew she wanted nothing more than to feel him moving inside of her, to feel the heat of his hands branding her with every possessive caress, to taste him on her tongue—but _someone_ had to be responsible this morning. She wouldn't live down the mortification of the friendly general barging in on their more—intimate—moments.

"We'll have tea and breakfast, _then_ dessert. Let's get dressed."

Reluctantly, he relented and donned a pair of red trousers before pausing. Katara's back was facing him; her burn scars were a lattice of scarlet on chocolate skin. For a moment, he was simply content to watch her as she wrapped herself in her breast bindings. She wore a red dress that left one shoulder covered and the other bare and he noticed the elegant lines of her slender shoulders. At her wrists were gold slave bands, giving her the appearance of being chained.

_I need to do something about her—and the baby,_ Zuko contemplated as he watched her. He couldn't find any way to justify obeying the law and he couldn't find a way in which he would even be permitted to marry a Water Tribe peasant—and one who was a slave at that. Being the Crown Prince didn't mean he had the ability to choose just anyone for his wife. Yet every time he saw those red scars, he felt a surge of protectiveness. His scar was bared for anyone to look at; her scars were for his eyes alone and he wanted to keep her safe. He wasn't willing, however, to let her go entirely, especially not with his child growing inside of her.

Katara turned around and arched an eyebrow. "Were you enjoying the show, my prince, or did you simply forget how to dress yourself?"

"Impertinent wench." Zuko shook himself free of his reverie and grinned, reaching for Katara and pulling her into his arms. He kissed her hungrily, his tongue dancing with her own, as they tasted one another. _Agni, every time I kiss her, it's as intoxicating as the one before. She's so different from the others I've known. . ._

Katara was smiling as he pulled away, an odd look in her eyes that he couldn't interpret. "What is it?"

"Nothing." She said casually as she began twisting part of her hair into a topknot. A small corner of her heart was growing concerned that her attachment to Zuko was developing into something more dangerous, especially when he kissed her as if she were the sun in his world. It was going to be so hard to leave him, if that's the choice she was forced to make. "You should hurry up before your uncle comes back."

Dropping the matter, Zuko finished dressing and they made their way to Iroh's cabin. Most of the soldiers were above deck starting drills with the captain since it was the dawn hour. Zuko opened Iroh's door, Katara walking in behind him. His uncle was sitting cross-legged before a low table, upon which sat a green porcelain tea set.

"There you are. I was about to come looking for you." Iroh said warmly and Katara hid a smile, thinking of what Iroh might have found if Zuko had had his way. "Do I get an introduction, nephew?"

"Her name is Katara." Zuko leaned against the closed door, arms folded across his chest. His uncle had to know that Katara had been in the picture for some time now, but what would the old man do about it? The man was always telling Zuko to be interested in girls, and Zuko was—he had simply never been interested in his betrothed. _Mai inspires as much excitement and passion as a rock,_ he thought dryly_._ "Katara, this is my uncle Iroh."

"I am delighted to make your acquaintance, Katara." Iroh smiled broadly again. "You're from the Water Tribe?"

"Yes, sir. In the South Pole."

"Your family must miss you."

"My father, Chief Hakoda, has not been home for a while. And my mother—she died a very long time ago, sir." Out of habit, her fingers went to her throat, but she had hidden her mother's necklace in Zuko's room, where she didn't have to be afraid of losing it or risk someone discovering it.

"Please, call me Uncle." The man beamed, before turning his attention to the tea. As Iroh brewed the jasmine leaves, he watched his nephew and the Water Tribe girl cannily. _She must be why Zuko was suddenly so reluctant to marry Mai—and she's a far sight better than that stiff-necked, cold bit—_

"Go back to the room, Katara." Zuko ordered, cutting off Iroh's train of thought. "I must speak with my uncle in private." The command stung a little and reminded Katara that she was still a slave. Zuko hadn't changed anything except making her accompany him on his trip. At the same time, she knew Zuko had been bothered about something and so she refused to contest him. Perhaps he needed this time with his uncle.

"Yes, Prince Zuko." Her voice was soft and respectful as she bowed to Zuko and Iroh. "It was a pleasure meeting you…Uncle." In a moment, she was out the door and gone.

Iroh looked disapprovingly at his nephew. "Prince Zuko, was that tone really necessary?"

"What tone?" He snapped. "Katara is a slave. My _tone_ is the least of what she's had to handle at the palace."

"But you're not at the palace, Zuko." _Or was he_, Iroh mused. Zuko hadn't been the same since that fateful Agni Kai. Even a long journey like this one would take a lot of time and patience before Zuko would leave the palace and its memories behind. "What did you wish to discuss?"

"Katara." Zuko's indiscretions at the palace were always very well hidden; he'd never brought a bedfellow on his travels before and he was wondering what Iroh intended to do, if anything at all. "Since when do you allow slaves to be so familiar with you?"

"When they are so familiar with you, Prince Zuko." Iroh took a sip of his jasmine tea, understanding what was making Zuko concerned, and decided to explore just what Zuko felt towards the young woman. "Naturally, I will not say anything to my brother but—why is Katara here? A lone female slave on a ship full of men is not the wisest of ideas." He paused thoughtfully. "Cook is supposed to be a woman, but the men have been contesting that rumor recently…"

"She is _my_ slave. I wasn't going to leave her behind." Zuko replied with a scowl, conveniently forgetting that Katara wasn't actually his at all, but rather belonged to the Fire Lord. As far as the prince was concerned, she belonged to him and no one else, and it didn't matter that his father's men had purchased her for the Palace.

"But haven't you thought about the rest of the crew? I'm not one to deny a healthy appetite for anything, whether it's a beautiful woman or a delicious cup of tea," He chuckled briefly before growing serious again. 'But every other young, healthy soldier on this ship has those same appetites—and they aren't going after poor Cook."

"They can find a whore every time we go to port. They will leave her alone," the prince snarled.

"What of the rumors that will go back to the capital? The Crown Prince keeping a bed slave will not look very good at all." The old man continued in idle thought, seeming to ignore Zuko's rising temper.

"She isn't a bed slave." With every word, his voice grew rougher and lower, the fire in his eyes growing more fierce. "And there will be no rumors."

"You must take precautions about the men—"

"If they so much as look her the wrong way, much less try to fuck her, they will never live to see another sunrise. The same goes if they so much as think about her whenever we do hit land." His eyes narrowed, the scarred side of his face only enhancing the ferocity of his gaze. "How's that for a precaution?"

"Just try not to kill all of them, Prince Zuko." Iroh smiled merrily, pleased to see Zuko being possessive and protective. It counted for something, at the very least. "One does need a crew to sail a ship these days."

* * *

She watched him breathe in, make a quick change in position, and exhale. As he released his breath, a stream of fire shot out from his hands. The Captain of the Guard neatly dodged it and retaliated, a flaming foot sweeping in an arc to knock Zuko off his feet.

"You must concentrate on the breath more, Prince Zuko, the breath." Iroh instructed from the side, watching the two warriors. Zuko was a good bender—but he approached his Firebending in a way that would leave him burnt out one day. Ozai encouraged fury and hatred to fuel his soldiers. Their warriors were given plenty of propaganda in their training, told to hate and despise anything that wasn't Fire Nation. True Firebending power came neither from physical size nor strength, but rather from the very control of one's breath. Firebender discipline stressed self-restraint and breath control as a means of directing and containing the fire manifested. Poor breath control meant dangerously poor control of any fire generated. One's breath was the source of one's Firebending but so many forgot that basic rule nowadays.

Zuko's fists were flying at the captain, long spitting daggers of flame slashing at his opponent. Red. All he saw was red. He heard Azula's mocking taunts and his father's cutting remarks. _Damn them. Damn them all._ With a roar, Zuko sent two streams of fire from his fists, the brilliant blaze causing Katara to shrink back. The captain dodged the streams but then Zuko was there with a quick succession of fireballs, keeping the older man off-balance until he fell backwards. A flaming fist landed by the captain's head before Zuko rose, sweat beading down his bare torso, strands of hair sticking to his damp forehead.

"Fuck," he muttered. A quick glance at Iroh showed that his mentor disapproved of the sparring. Every day, Iroh told Zuko to control his anger and every practice was fueled by his emotions. _Fuck the stupid breath. What matters is that I have to beat Azula—she's not concentrating on her breath, she's concentrating on removing obstacles to being Crown Princess—namely, me._

There was a pail of water and a few small towels nearby where Katara was watching, and he walked over. As he dipped his hands into the cool water and splashed his face several times, he left the pail steaming from the heat of his body.

"Zuko, may I ask you something?" He looked at her silently and she continued tentatively. "Can—can you teach me how to bend?"

"You're a Waterbender," Zuko replied, shaking droplets of water from his hair and rubbing his head and face with one of the towels. "Only a master can teach you."

"But aren't the basics the same no matter what?" Katara persisted. "Isn't there anything at all you can show me? I might never meet a master." She would especially never find a master if she remained his slave for the rest of her life. If he married her, however, that would be a different matter.

"I'll think about it. I don't know if there's anything I can do to help—maybe meditation?" He shrugged, not really focusing on the idea. He doubted she would ever learn to master her skills without a teacher so he considered it a non-issue. "My uncle would know. I'll talk to him later tonight." He turned away to return to practice, when a soldier approached him.

"We've spotted a ship, your highness. She's one of ours. General Zhao is on deck." The guard speaking bowed with respect to his prince.

"Zhao?" Zuko frowned; sweat glistened on his skin after his morning exertions, and he glanced over at Iroh, whose aged face had grown serious and more determined. He motioned for Katara to go below deck. He didn't want that man even catching a glimpse of the Water Tribe girl. Even though the general was in exile, the less Zhao saw or knew the better. Loose canons like the exiled Firebender were not the sort to be trusted. "Board the ship."


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry this took forever. It was rough. Midterms, essays, trying to not fail my classes and still have a social life. Anyway, I hope you enjoy Ch. 9! Please, read and review. See Ch. 8's author note for how to do so :P Chapter 10 will be up...soonish...I hope. I sprained my thumb, or something, and I know it sounds lame but it honestly hurts to type! I really hope you like this chapter, however. Please, please, please, tell me what you like or don't like about it! **

**It's a little short and I _know_ I have four segments, but it's better than nothing. I promise you that the next chapter will be phenomenal. ;)  
**

**A very, very huge shout out to my lovely beta, WritingSchizo101, who put up with numerous unfinished editions of this chapter and helped it reach completion. Without her, I'd be lost. **

**Love,  
Omega**

**

* * *

**_The Prince's Slave  
Chapter Nine_

The two dark, ominous Fire Nation ships slipped next to each other, until Zuko's ship was able to hook onto the other, keeping both locked in place. It was now early December, and there was a steady, distinct chill in the air accentuated by the cool attitude of the Crown Prince, who had quickly changed into full regalia. He now crossed over to Zhao's ship, Iroh by his side and three of his guards at his back. The swift click of their boots across the deck was met by the stony silence of the exiled commander, standing tall and proud in the center of the ship, also flanked by three men.

The nine examined one another for a moment, Iroh recalling the day Zhao had been banished. The commander had spoken out of turn before the Fire Lord, but instead of risking an Agni Kai, he had gone into exile until he could redeem himself. The man's current mission was to leave a swath of flaming terror in his wake while he pursued the Avatar. He was highly ambitious, despite his falling out with the Fire Lord, and extremely hot-tempered. He and Zuko did not get along, needless to say.

"Prince Zuko." Zhao greeted stiffly. Zuko's eyes glinted like sunlight on hammered gold. The two had long disliked each other. Zhao's glee over Zuko's humiliating Agni Kai hadn't lasted long; only a few months later, Ozai had banished the commander to the waters. Zuko had relished the event. "I did not know you were on patrol at this time."

"I'm just full of surprises," he replied dryly. "How goes your search for the Avatar, commander?" He noticed how one of Zhao's men shifted uncomfortably. Many of the men he saw showed signs of a recent battle, with scrapes and minor injuries.

"I haven't seen him, your highness." Zhao replied coolly.

"Uncle, is lying to a member of the royal family still punishable by death?" Zuko asked idly, his gaze still locked on Zhao.

"It is indeed, Prince Zuko." Iroh replied gravely. "Public execution as a traitor."

"Do you want to rephrase your answer, Commander?" There was a dangerous glint in Zuko's eyes. He needed to find the Avatar and no one was going to get in the way of that mission—no one. Without the Avatar, his father would never accept him as his son and heir.

Zhao looked furious. It was bad enough that he was in exile—he couldn't afford to make things worse—but having to submit to a petulant youth was even more humiliating. "We had a skirmish on Kyoshi Island. There was a rumor that he was in hiding there."

"I gather you didn't catch him."

"No." Zhao's eyes narrowed into dark, golden slits. "I didn't."

"I want a full report of your encounter, Zhao. Now."

"I was—mistaken—in thinking the Avatar was a frail old man. It would seem that the Airbending Avatar is a child, younger than yourself. He is in the company of another youth and a bison. Both the boy and the bison have arrow tattoos. We took rhinos and landed on Kyoshi Island around sunset. The Kyoshi Warriors attacked us but we quickly had the village ablaze, forcing the Avatar to expose himself. Before we could capture him, however, he and his friend ran like cowards." He delivered the entire account in a terse monotone.

"What have you heard about his current whereabouts?"

"My scouts went out this morning to seek that information."

"Inform me of any news as soon as possible—and I trust I don't need to remind you of the cost of disobeying a member of the royal family, Commander." With a steely gaze, Zuko turned back to his ship, Iroh and his men following close behind. Zhao's jaw was clenched tightly, the veins in his neck swollen with his frustration and anger.

Katara was watching the other ship from a crack in the door leading below deck, her eyes wide. Zhao epitomized what Firebenders were to the rest of the world—angry, violent, and quite deadly. The exiled commander lacked self-control, but it far surpassed any of Zuko's flaws as a bender. Katara quickly moved below deck as Zuko turned towards the door. The fire in his eyes clearly showed that it would be unwise to tangle with him right now.

* * *

"Bastard," Zuko muttered under his breath as Zhao's ship began pulling away. His uncle placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Don't let him trouble you, nephew."

"I must find the Avatar before Zhao."

"You will. Zhao is impatient and undisciplined—" _Something you yourself must work on_, Iroh thought wryly, "and beyond help."

"He has as much drive as I. I cannot lose to him."

"I know, Zuko." Iroh studied his young nephew intently. "Something else is on your mind, something other than the Avatar. What is it?"

"Katara asked me about something earlier." Zuko began as he and Iroh walked back below deck to the old general's quarters. "She wants to learn how to bend."

"There are no Waterbenders left from the South Pole. Surely she knows you must be born with the talent."

Zuko paused at the door, the flickering torchlight casting shadows across his scarred face. "That's the thing, Uncle—she is a bender. I don't know how she escaped the raids, or how she kept it hidden from the slavers, but she's a Waterbender—probably the last of her tribe."

Iroh arched two bushy, grey eyebrows. "And you care that the last Waterbender will go untrained?"

"Katara asked, I said it was impossible, but I told her I'd ask you anyway." Zuko snapped, irritated with his uncle. "Just say it's impossible and I'll go back and tell her."

"I didn't say it was impossible." Iroh said warmly. "Of course, it will be impossible to teach her how to bend water, but I don't think it will be impossible to help her explore her talent on her own. Learning how to meditate properly seems to assist all benders."

"She'll never have a master, Uncle. It's not as if I can just drop her off at the North Pole for lessons." Zuko said sardonically. He wouldn't acknowledge the part of him that simply didn't want her to learn. Letting Katara become a full-fledged Waterbender couldn't lead to anything but trouble—and possibly her departure.

* * *

A basin of water was filled nearly to the brim on Zuko's bedside table. Katara stood before the table and slowly lifted a stream of liquid out of the basin and into her hands. She tried to practice her bending every day on the ship; it was a calming exercise that also let her maintain what basic knowledge she did possess.

There was a quiet knock at Zuko's door before it opened, and Iroh stepped through. Katara quickly let the water fall back into the basin. "General Iroh—"

"I thought I told you to call me Uncle. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" She looked nervously at the basin and Iroh chuckled. "Zuko told me you're a bender, Katara. No need to worry."

"I was practicing. I'm not very good."

"You will get better in time. The first Waterbender was the moon, correct?" Iroh walked over to the right side of the room, examining Zuko's Fire Nation tapestry. "I was wondering if you'd like to join me for tea. I have some very rare and lovely white dragon tea, if you're interested."

"White dragon? I don't think I've heard of that kind."

"Oh, it's good enough to break your heart. Many a tea drinker has perished from confusing the white dragon bush with the white jade bush—they're very similar—but the real thing is worth the risk."

"Risk?"

"The white jade's flowers will ultimately kill you." Iroh said brightly. "But the white dragon bush is divine."

Katara laughed. "I'd love to try it, Uncle. Thank you."

Not surprisingly, Zuko didn't have a teapot, so Katara went to fetch Iroh's from his chambers. On the general's desk she saw two sketches—both of young men, one of which she recognized as a younger Zuko, before his scarring. The other bore the same topknot crown as Zuko, but Katara didn't remember any other princes at the palace. Who could the other boy be? She didn't have time to ponder the question as she returned to Zuko's room with the tea set.

Iroh began brewing the tea in the cream porcelain pot, heating the water with his hands. "The key is getting the temperature _just_ right in order to examine the full flavors of the leaves." After several minutes, he poured two cups and handed her one. "Enjoy."

She accepted the tea and took a sip, making a murmur of appreciation as the hot liquid warmed her. Iroh was right—the tea was good enough to break your heart. It was absolutely delicious. Her free hand lay resting on her stomach, an action that did not go unnoticed by the old man in front of her.

"May I ask you something personal, Katara?"

It always surprised her how the general didn't treat her like a slave. In some ways, he treated her better than Zuko did at times. Right now, the gentle tone of his voice was throwing her off. "Sure, Uncle…"

"I gather from the other day that you and my nephew are intimate—are you with child, as well?"

The cream porcelain cup fell from her hands and she barely caught it in time before it crashed to the floor. Her throat went dry and her voice seemed to fail her. Beneath her skin, her pulse fluttered like a bird desperately trying to escape the predator's claws.

Iroh looked at her with pity. "How long?"

"Almost nine weeks, I guess." She kept her eyes locked on the floorboards, fighting back panic. She and Zuko hadn't discussed her pregnancy in weeks. What would Iroh do, now that he knew?

"And the baby is definitely my nephew's?"

"Yes." _Not that he's going to do anything about that minor detail,_ Katara thought with an air of melancholy. Zuko seemed keen on not committing to anything concrete.

"I see." He drank his tea, pausing thoughtfully.

The silence seemed to stretch on into the Spirit World. _Tui, what's he going to do, knowing about Zuko's bastard? His brother is the Fire Lord! Please don't have me put to death_, she thought desperately. Her slender brown hands trembled in her lap as she waited for Iroh to say something—anything.

All of a sudden, the old man beamed, surprising Katara yet again. "I have never been a great-uncle before. I know of some teas that will help you—my late wife used them often. We'll have tea together every day."

She was stunned for a moment before wrapping her arms around the old warrior. "Thank you, Uncle. You won't turn me in?"

"No, Katara. I won't say anything. It isn't my business." Plus, he was rather attached to the girl. Yes, she was a slave but…he just didn't have the heart. If Zuko could only stop acting like a fool, Iroh felt Katara could do him some real good. "Zuko is a good man. He'll do the right thing."

"I hope so, Uncle."

Iroh left shortly after that, and Katara returned to her bending. The water trembled under her unfocused chi and she soon gave up, holding her head in her hands. "Zuko, what's going to happen with us?"

* * *

Exhausted, Zuko flung himself onto his bed, kicking off his boots and letting them fly to any random corner of the room. His cloak lay in a crumbled heap of crimson on the floor.

"Zuko, we need to talk." His head rose slightly from the bed to see Katara curled up in a chair, watching him pensively.

"And what do we need to talk about?" His head fell back against the pillow, eyes closed, not yet focused on Katara. _The Avatar was on Kyoshi Island…where could he be heading in the Earth Kingdom? He must be a master of Airbending. Shouldn't he be headed north to learn Waterbending? Unless he's trying to throw us off the scent by heading to Earth Kingdom lands...he must be a great tactician, too. _

"What am I doing here? You have me spend a day learning customs and traditions of your people. A few days later, you've broken off your betrothal and take me on a boat. You bounce back and forth between treating me like a slave and treating me like a companion. We're going to have a child and I'm a little confused. What's going to happen to me and to our child?"

_Why can't women just—argh._ Zuko opened his eyes and sat up, one arm draped over his knee as he watched the Waterbender. He didn't want to discuss this now. He had to focus all of his efforts and energies on the Avatar. "You're here because I want you here. You learned the customs in case you do become integrated into Fire Nation society. I broke off my betrothal for a purpose unrelated to you. Lastly, you are a slave—and a companion."

"So I'm just here so you have something to fuck while you're at sea?"

"Dammit, Katara, that's not what I—"

"It may as well be!" She jumped up from the chair and Zuko saw a fire in her eyes to rival any angry Firebender. _Tread lightly…_ "I know I was the idiot who got herself captured and sold to the enemy but I am _not_ a whore—if I'm just something to fuck, why not pass me around to the crew? A little reward for a job well done." The water basin by Zuko's bed began trembling. "I can become a useful passenger—as ship slut."

Zuko leaped off the bed and grabbed Katara by the shoulders, shaking her lightly. Why did she have to be so damn difficult at times? "Stop it. You're not a whore. I don't see you as something to fuck and none of my men, or any other men, will ever lay a hand on you."

"Bullshit." _Thank you, Sokka, for expanding my vocabulary for moments like these…_ "If I'm not just something to fuck, then what am I?" The water flew out of the basin like a knife and shot across the room, slicing the Fire Nation tapestry to shreds. The teenagers were too wrapped up to notice yet.

"I enjoy your company—"

"—in bed."

"Can you shut up for one second, please? I'm trying to finish." He growled. _Agni, she's a firecracker. Aren't Waterbenders supposed to be calm and peaceful? _

"By all means," she replied dryly. "I'll let you finish."


	10. Chapter 10

**Edit: Sorry for the name change. Need to dodge stalking little sisters who really shouldn't be reading my stories...I tried to keep the Omega part. This is my 3rd name change . Grr.**

**I'm a horrible, terrible writer, I know. I'm sorry for keeping everyone in suspense for so long. Really, really sorry. The next chapter will not take this long. It was a bad combination of being sick, having finals, my beta's computer dying, and me being stuck on two different segments...just bad timing all around. I hope you enjoy, however. Wish it were longer...meh. **

**Read and review! Let me know what you think. I live off of your comments. **

**Thank you to my lovely beta, WritingSchizo101! (it's not her fault she had computer issues) Thank you for being so patient with my numerous chapter versions. **

**Love,  
Omega**

**

* * *

**_The Prince's Slave  
__Chapter Ten_

Zuko took a deep, calming breath, trying to keep a rein on his temper. The fire in the room flickered erratically for a moment until it stilled to small, controlled flames. What did he want from Katara? Where did he want things to go? _Why the fuck do we have to talk about this now? _

"Back at the palace—" he closed his eyes, trying to work things through mentally. His anger slowly drained away, leaving him feeling older than his sixteen years and resigned to life. Fine, if Katara wanted to talk, he'd try to talk. "Azula has always been my father's favorite. He once told me that she was born lucky while I was lucky to be born." Golden orbs snapped open, burning for a moment with a deep-seated resentment Katara had never seen in him before. "We had an argument, the first since our Agni Kai. He told me my only use was to marry some ally's daughter. Mai was always the ideal choice because she had visited the palace since Azula and I were children and her father was rising in status. I told Father I'd prove my worth to him and regain the honor I lost three years ago by finding the Avatar for him. That's why I broke off the betrothal with Mai."

He sat down on the bed again, looking exhausted. "I don't know what is going to happen, Katara. I don't control every aspect of my life—marriage being one of them. I can prolong the torture but it's going to happen and it's going to be outside of my control. My father and his advisors aren't going to let me marry a Water Tribe slave—even if you were free. The fact that you're a Waterbender means you're not supposed to be alive. I promise that I'll take care of you and the baby, no matter what. I simply can't promise to marry you."

_That promise isn't enough, Zuko_, she thought stubbornly. "So I'm a pampered sex slave or a mistress?"

"Dammit, Katara, are you trying to have a fight?" He jumped up from the bed and strode towards her. The Waterbender didn't flinch as he approached and grabbed her wrists, the candles behind Zuko sputtering fitfully again and the acrid smell of smoke hovered around them. She could tell that he was mere seconds away from losing control.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" She tried to pull free before growing still.

"Do you have any idea how little like a slave you're actually treated? I don't beat you. I don't pass you around to the men. I've essentially stolen you from the palace because, technically, my father purchased you, not me." He yanked the gold slave bands off her wrists and threw them across the room. "Who gives a shit? Screw it. In the end, you're mine. Slave bands or not, I'm not letting you go."

The gold bands clattered to the floor in the corner , Katara watching their path carefully. Zuko wasn't done talking, however.

"Are you happy now? You're not a slave—but you're still mine. Mistress, lover, call it whatever you want to call it. You can do whatever you want except leave. If you do, I will hunt you down." Eyes burning with a fierce determination bored into hers. "You can continue to fight me all you want, continue to disobey me in all the little ways you do—don't think I haven't noticed—but I will not tolerate a traitor. Are we clear?"

"Transparently."

"Go to bed." He brushed past her and walked out the door, shutting it firmly behind him.

Her gaze flickered to the shredded tapestry, a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. The symbol of the Fire Nation was in pieces, as were her current relations with the Fire Nation prince. There was so much anger and hurt trapped inside Zuko. Why? What had happened to him to make him so? His uncle was so calm and clear-headed. And Azula…Azula was a crazy bitch. Katara's fingers reached around to gently touch one of her scars on her back. Zuko wasn't cruel and heartless like Azula, however. Katara could tell he _wanted_ to find the right path—he just didn't know how.

Tears stinging her eyes, she collapsed on top of Zuko's bed, trying to find comfort in the cool, red silk. She didn't know who she was crying for—Zuko, herself, or the unfortunate soul growing in her womb.

* * *

He strode across the deck, walking to the prow of the ship and looking out at the dark abyss of the water, the stars reflecting on its smooth surface like small diamonds scattered across midnight blue silk. By dawn, they should reach port. Supplies were running low and he needed to send out scouts and hawks to search for news of the Avatar.

The Avatar. A boy, not an old man. How long until the Avatar became full-fledged? He had to learn Waterbending, Earthbending, and then Firebending. The last would be the hardest. No Firebender would betray his country for the Avatar. With the North Pole still intact, however, the Avatar could easily find a Waterbending master up there. The Earth Kingdom still abounded with plenty of masters that hadn't been hunted down by the Fire Nation. The Fire Nation had been working to round up as many benders as possible, but the kingdom had yet to fall and yet to be completely open to Fire Nation conquest. Much like their bending art, the Earth Kingdom was powerful and unyielding. The Fire Nation was all-consuming, however. The Earth King and his country would fall soon enough.

_I have to find him before he starts to master the other elements. Once he becomes master of the four elements, it'll be all the harder to stop him. _

"I'm surprised to see you awake, Prince Zuko."

Iroh's rumbling voice stirred Zuko from his pensive mood. "It's one of those nights, Uncle."

"I see." Iroh moved to stand beside his nephew. "And how does your Waterbender fare?"

"She's fine, Uncle."

"When we pull into port, you should purchase supplies for one in her condition."

"I've already—" He paused and blinked. "How do you know?"

"I guessed during our tea this afternoon and she told me the truth." Iroh replied. "She is a very brave girl, you know."

"She's as frustrating as the Avatar himself."

"What will you do about your child?" Iroh asked gently. Zuko was nearly a child himself. He was younger than Lu Ten had been when his own dear son had been killed.

He was quiet for a time, staring out at the watery depths before them. "I don't know. I'll try and take care of them—somehow."

Iroh nodded, his own golden eyes piercing the darkness of the ocean. Right now, it would be unthinkable for Zuko to marry Katara. Ozai would never permit it. The councils would balk. Politically, it would be catastrophic. The heir to the Fire Nation did not marry Water Tribe slaves—especially if that slave was an illegal Waterbender. Zuko had involved himself in an intricate quandary.

"Right now, it's more important to get the Avatar. I can't believe he's just a child."

"Well, that's good news for the Fire Lord." Iroh said optimistically. "The Fire Nation's greatest threat is just a little kid."

"That little kid is the greatest impediment between me and a life of happiness, Uncle."

_There's where you're wrong, Zuko…_ "There's no guarantee that you'll find him, Prince Zuko. Your father, your grandfather, and your great grandfather all tried and failed to do so."

"That's because their honor didn't hinge upon the Avatar's capture. Mine does. I will find him and I will prove myself worthy to my father. He'll accept me as his son and heir and I will have my honor back."

"Are you certain that is what it will take? Perhaps there are more important things than capturing the Avatar."

His fists clenched tightly, revealing the whites of his knuckles. "I _will_ find the Avatar. That's all that matters."

"You will not find him by sulking and brooding. Come, enjoy some tea with me. Then I think you should get some rest."

"I'll pass on the tea, Uncle."

"It's so good for you! You'll feel much better."

"I'm sick of tea." Zuko ground out.

Iroh looked horrified. "Sick of tea? Impossible. Being sick of tea is like—like being sick of _breathing_. You can't get sick of breathing."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Fine, if it will make you leave me alone, I'll have tea with you. Only one cup."

His uncle's countenance brightened greatly and the pair exited the deck.

* * *

Zuko re-entered his bedroom at dawn. He'd spent the night bunking down in the empty prison hold and had woken once he knew the sun was rising. Katara was still asleep, curled in the center of his bed. Her dark brunette locks were in a state of disarray, one arm tucked beneath her head and the other resting on the space across from her where Zuko should have been.

"Dammit, Katara…I don't know what to do." He brushed a hand over her hair in an unusual display of affection. The whole thing was a mess. He should have taken precautions back at the palace to prevent conception. It wasn't an uncommon practice, especially when plenty of nobles took advantage of their slaves. Yet the concern had never crossed his mind. He'd been caught up in the delight and desire that came with Katara. Even now, the idea of utilizing such precautionary measures seemed cheap, as if it would make her the sex toy she kept claiming she had become.

Given the chance, however, would he do it all over again and ensure such protections the second time around? Would he prevent his son or daughter from coming into the world, just to make his life a little less complicated?

Above deck, the lookout shouted that they were coming in to port. Katara stirred and opened her eyes to find Zuko watching her. "Is something wrong?" Her soft voice was sleepy.

"We're going to be docking for the day. You can come if you wish, but you're to stay with myself or my uncle." He replied brusquely, getting to his feet.

"I'll come," she agreed, sitting up in bed. As she stretched, catlike and sensual, he felt the familiar desires stirring. They'd been at sea for almost three weeks, but for the past week and a half, they hadn't been intimate. Since Zhao, they'd been ice cold with each other.

Turning away from her, he caught sight of the golden slave bands, gleaming darkly in the shadows. He'd get rid of them later.

The sun was sufficiently high enough for Zuko to douse the candle flames. Katara was finger-combing her heavy mass of rich, dark hair when he turned around once again. "Are you ready?"

"Mhmm." She affirmed and followed him out into the sunlight. Above deck, Iroh and a few choice guards were waiting. They were pulling into port at an Earth Kingdom Fire colony, but it was still better to have safety in numbers. The group made their way out of the ship and onto the docks. Once setting foot on land, Katara's stomach rolled, causing her to grimace and instinctively clutching Zuko's arm.

He steadied her and murmured a reassuring whisper in her ear. "Take it easy. I'm right here."

"I don't feel very well." Her normally dark skin had a pale sheen to it.

"Do you want to go back on the boat?"

She shook her head emphatically. "No, I just—just need to give myself a few minutes."

Zuko told Iroh and the guards to keep moving and start purchasing supplies. He led Katara over to a crate on the docks and helped her sit down before taking his place beside her. He kept his hand wrapped securely around hers. "Let me know when it passes."

"When we left the capital, I stopped feeling quite as sick. It's like everything is worse on land."

"What other symptoms have you been experiencing on board?"

She closed her eyes, trying to will her stomach to settle. "Some dizziness. Headaches. I'm tired a lot." Her breast binding had been feeling too tight lately, causing her to wrap it more loosely than usual. She couldn't have been more than eight or nine weeks in and Katara was already dreading further symptoms. She'd been too young when the other village women had conceived to remember what they had gone through. A woman in the village had died in childbirth because there weren't anymore Waterbenders to help her heal. Katara shivered at the thought.

"What's wrong?" Zuko noticed her tremble and knew it wasn't from the sickness.

She spoke her mind without thinking too deeply about the effect her words would cause. "Wouldn't your problems merely go away if I died giving birth?"

Immediately, his eyes darkened and she regretted the foolish comment. "You're not going to die and neither is the baby. Don't think like that. Neither one of you are a problem to me, Katara. I don't want to hear you say something like that ever again."

"I'm sorry, Zuko." Katara apologized quietly, knowing she had upset him.

They sat in silence for several more minutes until Katara felt well enough to walk again. Catching up with Iroh at a supply store, Zuko left Katara in his uncle's care while he took a walk to calm down.

A fierce possessiveness overtook him whenever he thought of Katara. He wouldn't let her leave him and he would do everything in his power to keep her safe and well, along with their child.

* * *

She almost missed it.

While Iroh instructed one of the guards on their needed supplies, Katara had amused herself by perusing the shop. On a wooden table cluttered with jars, statues, books, and numerous other items, a narrow wooded box stood out only by the Water Tribe symbol it bore. Curious, she reached for the box and opened it, discovering an old scroll inside. Carefully setting the box down and opening the scroll, Katara was surprised to see detailed Waterbending techniques described within.

_No doubt stolen during a Fire Nation raid_, she thought with a hint of bitterness. No matter. It was in a Waterbender's hands now and it would stay there. There was only one problem…

She didn't have any money of her own and Zuko didn't want her to learn how to bend. He hadn't said so explicitly but she had been able to tell by the way he deflected her question the other day. It was highly unlikely that he'd be willing to purchase the scroll on her behalf. Casting a surreptitious look around, she slipped the scroll into the folds of her skirt, feeling a twinge of guilt at her thievery.

In short order, Zuko returned and Iroh called the men to return to the boat. Katara followed after them, her recent acquisition completely unnoticed by both the store owner and the Firebenders.

_What Zuko doesn't know won't kill him_, Katara reasoned as they boarded the ship. It wasn't _really_ stealing since it _did_ belong to her tribe. She was merely taking back what was rightfully hers.

Perfectly reasonable.


	11. Chapter 11

**My most sincere apologies...I mean it. I'm terribly sorry. It's been a hell of a few months for me. (They went and changed the website whilst I was gone...) I know this should be longer, but I hope you enjoy it. The next few chapters are sketched out and partially written, they just need some meat on their bones. I cannot promise when the next chapter shall be out, but it will be there eventually. **

**Thank you to my beta, WritingSchizo101! Gloriously helpful, as always, when I am in a terrible, terrible rut... :) She especially helped with the ending...which I then decided to cop out of finishing by leaving it as is. :P Still, she's amazing and I don't deserve her. 3**

**As usual, I do not own any of these characters or places or anything at all. I'm like a monk, owning nothing at all.**

**Love,  
Omega **

* * *

_The Prince's Slave  
__Chapter Eleven_

A week had passed since Katara's theft of the Waterbending scroll. Whenever Zuko drilled with Iroh or his soldiers, she practiced steadily in his bedroom, meditating for half an hour before beginning her exercises.

_I am water over a stone. Calm, smooth, flowing. I am water over a stone._

The simple mantra helped her focus and think clearly. It was always easier to bend after she meditated, even if it was only for a few moments. Her bending was frustrating at first but there was nothing else for her to do on board and she had plenty of time to practice again and again until she was able to competently do another move from the scroll.

She was almost eleven weeks pregnant by now, Katara mused, as she manipulated a ball of water before her. The liquid flowed and twisted into a sliver, a sphere, a disc, a constant stream of motion and change. Focusing, she separated the water into eleven slivers and froze them with another flick of her wrist.

Eleven weeks. She'd had the morning sickness, the dizziness, even the strange food cravings she was unable to satisfy. Sea-prunes were hard to come by outside of the South Pole, unfortunately. But was it strange that she hadn't yet felt the baby move? Was something wrong?

Katara lost her focus and the eleven slivers clattered to the floor in a shatter of ice. She rebuked herself mentally. What did she know about pregnant women? Perhaps it was perfectly normal that she hadn't felt the baby move at this time. Maybe the baby didn't start to move for several more weeks. There wasn't any use in irrational worrying. She collected the ice fragments by melting them and carried them back over to her bowl of water.

The baby would be fine.

* * *

"There were reports of the Avatar at Omashu, and then further up the west coast of the Earth Kingdom. I think we should travel on land for a short while and get a clearer sense of where he is. They must be slowly making their way through the Earth Kingdom,headed north to find a master."

"It will be dangerous. The Earth Kingdom is not a friendly place." Iroh's visage brightened. "However, they are said to have the most amazing natural hot springs."

"We're here to capture the Avatar, not to see the sights," came Zuko's exasperated reply.

"Why not get two birds with one stone? Capture the Avatar _and_ enjoy the amazing natural hot springs."

_He's hopeless_, the Prince thought dryly. "Forget the hot springs, Uncle. The Avatar is our target. We're leaving tonight. The soldiers will stay with the ship. I don't want Katara alone." Both for her personal security as well as his own peace of mind that she couldn't run off without a ship of Firebenders noticing.

"Very well, Prince Zuko. I will ready our supplies," Iroh said grudgingly, looking downhearted at the thought of missing out on the fabled hot springs.

Zuko nodded and went down below to check on Katara. He found her curled up in his bed and he felt a surge of possessiveness and joy at seeing her there. Sitting down beside her, he toyed with a strand of her dark hair, breathing in her jasmine scent.

Her blue eyes opened and she turned her head slightly to look up at him. "Hello."

"Uncle and I are going ashore to look for the Avatar. There's word that he's in this area. You'll be safe on the ship."

_You don't have to prove yourself, Zuko. What will capturing the Avatar do?_ Looking slightly perturbed, Katara nodded, but the prince mistook her look, thinking she was only concerned about being left alone in Earth Kingdom territory.

"You'll be fine. The men will stay on board with you. Uncle and I will be back in a few hours." He rose from the bed and moved to the door.

"Zuko—" The prince paused and turned to look back at Katara, who had sat up in bed. "Be safe." He nodded with a slight smile and left the room. Katara lay back in bed, staring up at the ceiling. She didn't have a good feeling about this trip of his. With a sigh, she slipped out of bed and sat on the floor, beginning her meditations again.

* * *

They had been walking for hours.

"I know we're close. I can feel it," Zuko muttered, glancing up at the position of the sun and then back down at his map. There was a small village some miles away but it would take another hour to reach it.

"Let's turn around and sail further up the coast. We won't catch up with a flying bison like this."

"I need to capture him."

Iroh glanced at his nephew sympathetically. Zuko needed a lot of things, but catching the Avatar wasn't one of them. "Prince Zuko," he said, only to receive a withering glare. He ignored it, keeping pace with his nephew as they traveled. "I think it best we return to the ship. We will not capture him today. Katara and your unborn child are waiting for you—"

Zuko's gaze lowered, though he did not pause. "They'll be fine."

"For now, yes," Iroh agreed. "But how long do you expect to continue your search for the Avatar?"

Zuko's hands tightened on the map. "For as long as it takes."

"Even after the child is born?" Zuko did not answer. "What would you do, nephew? Spend the rest of your life— your child's life— on a ship?" Again, no answer. "Do you expect your child to carry on with your quest should you fail?" Zuko's family held a long tradition of failing to find and capture the Avatar, starting with Sozin. Would Zuko submit his child to the same torment?

Zuko rounded on him, snarling, "I will not fail!" He stared a moment before looking away again, eyes lowered. "I can't."

* * *

Iroh's eyes lit up as the hot springs rose up into their view, an oasis of delight and relaxation in a desert of relentless work, work, work. "I was so hoping we'd come across these! Prince Zuko, they will work wonders on you. The stress simply melts away."

"I think not," Zuko replied dryly, turning away as Iroh began to strip down. It was not a sight he wanted to partake in. "Uncle, if you want to stop, then meet me back at the ship in half an hour. We can't afford to take any more breaks."

"Very well, nephew—but you really should relax and enjoy the springs yourself. You have a lot on your mind." Iroh stepped into the water, humming delightedly to himself. He closed his eyes, put his hands together, and blew steam into the water, raising the temperature even more.

"Of course I have a lot on my mind! The Avatar is out there and I need to find him, but you're wasting time playing in the water." Zuko's eyes narrowed, his scar making the look even fiercer than he truly intended.

"All work and no play—"

"Just make sure you're back or I'll leave without you," the prince grumbled, making his way back into the woods and towards the ship.

Iroh shrugged and sank deeper into the water with a contented sigh, closing his eyes with a smile. "This is the way to enjoy life. If only I had some tea…"

* * *

"Uncle? Dammit, old man, where are you?" Zuko groused, making his way through the brush and back to the hot springs, flanked by two of his men. "Uncle?" He surveyed the area, but Iroh was nowhere in sight.

"Perhaps he thought you left without him, Prince Zuko."

"I doubt it. Look at those rocks."

"A landslide, perhaps?"

Zuko clenched his jaw, fighting the urge to smack the soldier. His men seemed to have a tendency to not be the sharpest and brightest in the Imperial Army. "Rocks don't slide upwards. Only an Earthbender could have done this—which means Uncle has been captured." He shook his head. Of course this would happen. "Let's go back to the ship. I'll take one of the rhinos and search for him myself."

"Are you sure you won't wish us to accompany you, Prince Zuko?"

"No. Stay with the rest of the crew until I return." He'd get more done by himself—besides, with Earthbenders about, the more soldiers protecting Katara and the ship, the better.

Half an hour later, Zuko was back at the hot springs and following the trail Iroh had left behind. With the other soldiers back at the ship, he was alone to think. There was so much at risk. His future, the future of the Fire Nation, rested on the Avatar's capture. Only the Avatar had the power to make the Fire Nation lose the war—and Zuko would prevent that from happening. He would capture the Avatar, save his nation, and prove himself to Ozai.

The rhino stopped then, sniffing. Zuko looked down—Uncle's sandal lay in the road. "Great." He shook his head and motioned for the rhino to move. At least Uncle was leaving him clues, which meant he was alive and well—for the moment. "Let's keep looking."

In another twenty minutes, Zuko found the five Earthbenders who had his uncle. He dismounted the rhino and crouched down, examining the situation. Five against two—it would be easy. He was the Crown Prince and Uncle was the Dragon of the West. Five paltry Earthbenders would be a piece of cake.

His eyes widened. They were chaining Uncle down—and it looked like his hands were about to become dust. Zuko tensed as a boulder was lifted above his uncle's head . . .

Without thinking, Zuko leapt from his hiding place, throwing himself into the air as the boulder fell. He kicked out once, hitting the rock smoothly with almost perfect placement of the side of his left foot. The threatening rock soared, landing as a pile of harmless rubble a few yards away. The prince landed beside his uncle, took in the chains that bound his hands to a flat rock, and brought one heel down hard on the metal. To his satisfaction, the chain links shattered.

Ignoring the surprised cries of the Earthbending soldiers, his uncle stood without wavering. "Excellent form, Prince Zuko."

He took a fighting stance, his back to Iroh. "You taught me well," he stated. A simple fact. They were both too focused for warmth, though compliments between them were hardly frequent enough to need it.

"Let us see if you can remember all of your training…" Steel glinted in the Dragon of the West's eyes as he and the prince moved to battle.


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry that this has taken me _forever_. But, hey, it's my Christmas present to all of you! And Chapter 13 is in the works and should-theoretically, no promises-be up within 3-4 weeks, give or take a few months ;) (Kidding...)**

**Please, leave a review and let me know what you think. This was a troublesome chapter and I crave feedback, whether it's positive or negative. Chapter 13 is also looking difficult, but I think you'll all like it. :)**

**Thank you to my patient beta, WritingSchizo101! Honestly, I would feel so lost and adrift without her much-needed assistance (You really should see the non-beta'd versions of these chapters sometime... ;) )**

**I wish I owned A:TLA because then I would have had a Zutara ending, and yet, sadly, it is not mine. I do not own it. I make no profit from these stories. All characters and other such things belong to...those...people...whatevertheirnamesare...**

**Love,**  
**Omega**

* * *

_The Prince's Slave  
__Chapter Twelve_

"Prince Zuko, there is something you must know," Iroh said somberly as they walked away from the rubble, remnants of their success over the Earthbenders.

"Aside from knowing that I never want to see you with so few clothes ever again?"

"Yes, aside from that," Iroh replied archly as they approached the rhino. Zuko pulled out his uncle's clothes, which he had retrieved earlier that day at the hot springs. "When the soldiers were taking me, I saw the spirit of Avatar Roku's dragon."

That slice of information made the youth pause. "You saw the what, Uncle?"

"The spirit of the dragon Fang, Avatar Roku's animal guide," his uncle repeated patiently, pulling his clothes back on.

"How can you see the spirits?"

Completely avoiding the question, Iroh continued. "There was another spirit with him, a boy with arrows on his body—the Avatar. The Avatar was in the Spirit World, which means his body can't be far away."

Zuko's gaze narrowed and he retrieved a map out of a case on the rhino. "What village is nearest?"

"There is one only a few miles from where I spotted the spirit, nephew." He watched the prince carefully. "Do you want to return to the ship first?"

"No. We'll go on." Zuko studied the map, rolled it up, and slid it back inside the protective case. "The sooner the better. If we leave now, we'll reach the village by nightfall."

"As you wish, Prince Zuko." Iroh replied calmly, though he felt troubled by his nephew's obsession. Nothing had been the same since his _agni kai_.

* * *

Twilight fell upon the woods when the village came into sight. Zuko dismounted soundlessly and crept in, his uncle following close behind.

They made their way silently through the shadows of the village, and then one of the doors opened. Zuko grew still as the man—his age uncertain but not a day younger than Uncle—left his house, looking clearly stressed as he stepped into the night air. The Fire Prince strode out, golden eyes narrowed dangerously, and he grabbed the man's tunic. "Having trouble sleeping? Perhaps you're concerned about the Avatar." He shoved the man back inside, following in after him. Iroh didn't say a word about Zuko's roughness, merely sighed inwardly.

"Wh-who are you? What do you want?" The man cowered on the floor as Zuko's fists erupted in flames. The youth towered over the older man, as a volcano over a helpless valley below, waiting for eventual destruction. Tongues of fire darted around the prince and his captive and the smell of burning embers filled the small room.

"I am Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. I know the Avatar has been here. Tell me where I can find him."

"I don't know what you—"

"Tell me!" Flames shot out, surrounding Zuko and the poor, frightened man. If the man truly knew nothing, the show of force would do nothing but terrify him more, but if he was hiding something, it would show soon enough. "I'll gladly burn this pathetic village to the ground if you don't give me answers."

The villager started coughing as the smoke began to overwhelm him, flinching as sparks from the provoked prince's hands flew out, some burning his skin. "Please, no! I have a wife, a—a family—"

"Tell me what I want to know and we'll leave your village intact. Dodge my question again and you'll all burn."

"I—I'll tell you." The man hung his head, wizened and wrinkled hands trembling in defeat. The flames slowly calmed as Zuko smelled victory. "The Avatar…he was here. He left only a few hours ago."

"Did he have any companions or was he alone?"

"Just his bison and a Water Tribe boy, a young warrior named Sokka."

Why did that name sound familiar? "Where did they go?" The man looked hesitant and the flames roared to life once more. "Where did they go?" Zuko growled, the flames reflecting back fiercely in his golden eyes.

"R-Roku's Island! He said he needed to speak with Avatar Roku's spirit."

Zuko subdued the flames, content. "That's all I need to know. You may live." He looked at Iroh. "We're leaving." Both left the quivering man's house without a backward glance, mounting the rhino and heading for the ship.

Roku's Island? What did the Avatar need to talk to Roku about? So close. He would have his honor restored. Ozai would accept him as the rightful heir and be glad to have him as his successor. Azula wouldn't be the favored child any longer, and her torture games—like the one she played with Katara—would be over. Zuko wouldn't tolerate such a thing as Fire Lord. It was all so close...

Zuko was deep in thought and didn't hear Iroh's question at first. "What was that, uncle?"

"I was just thinking, Prince Zuko. The Avatar is with a Water Tribe boy; it is unlikely the youth is from the north. Perhaps Katara knows him?"

"I doubt she—" Zuko suddenly groaned as he realized why the name was familiar. "Shit."

* * *

Katara was waiting on deck when Iroh and Zuko returned, inhaling the salty sea air in an attempt to remain as calm as possible. Since Maizo—one of Zuko's more trusted and competent soldiers—informed her about Iroh's capture, she had been a nervous wreck. If the Dragon of the West could be caught, it wasn't hard to imagine the Crown Prince being taken captive as well.

What would happen to her if Zuko and Iroh were captured? No one else knew of her condition and, as far as the men were concerned, she was more or less a slave and could be used however the soldiers wished. Without Zuko or his uncle, she was in a dangerous position for a Water Tribe girl eleven weeks along.

Two figures emerged from the woods on a rhino, pulling Katara from her worrisome thoughts. Still, she resisted the urge to run to them. It wouldn't be appropriate in front of Zuko's men for her to fling herself into the prince's arms and, she mused, the prince wasn't exactly the type who would approve of flinging.

As they reached the shore, the soldiers lowered the bridge, permitting the pair to board the ship. Iroh stepped down off the rhino, sighing contentedly. "You know, it was so freeing not to be constricted by clothing. The air is so cool and refreshing." Zuko shook his head as he dismounted and handed the reins to one of the soldiers.

"What—" Katara began, quirking an eyebrow as she caught this bit of conversation.

"Don't ask," the prince interjected, walking up the plank while two soldiers took care of the rhino. "He was captured while in the hot springs. I'm surprised the Earthbenders weren't left blinded by the very sight."

With a merry grin, Iroh went below deck to his chambers. Zuko shook his head and then glanced over to his Waterbender. "He's impossible."

"Incorrigible, perhaps, but not impossible." Laughter filled her eyes as she looked at him, elated to have him safely in front of her once more. In the back of her mind, that very realization left her unsettled—but now wasn't the time to worry about such things. She had spent too much time worrying lately; it was time to take a step back, relax. "It was very good of you to go after him. What happened?"

"He left a trail for me to follow and it wasn't hard to defeat the enemy." Zuko shrugged, preferring to not go into details. He also had no intention of letting Katara know that her brother was with the very Avatar he was trying to hunt down. "Go to my room. I'll be there in a moment."

Once she was out of sight, the Fire Prince gave instructions to the captain to head for Roku's Island. He was reluctant to enter the Fire Nation again, but he wouldn't rest until he had the Avatar. He couldn't afford to wait while his honor hung in the balance.

When he walked into his chambers, Katara rose from the bed and slipped her arms around his torso, standing on tiptoe to kiss him. She loved the simple scent of spices and embers that surrounded him. "I'm glad you're safe," she murmured.

"I'm the Fire Prince. What are a few Earthbenders to me?" He said lightly, holding her close. His body tightened, the familiar ache and need for her permeating his core.

"Quite humble of you, Prince Zuko," Katara teased. She didn't like it when they argued. She wished things were different, wished she didn't have to worry so much. Right now, she wanted to pretend everything was fine and would remain so. She had missed Zuko so much these past weeks.

His head bent as he nuzzled her neck, placing feather-light kisses along her soft, olive skin. "You must be getting the wrong impression of me. I'll have to fix that. You see, nothing can stop me from getting what I want. I wanted to win and I did."

"Well, you may have won against them—" Coquettishly, she began to pull back ever so slightly.

Instantly, she was swung up into Zuko's arms and then pressed back down on the bed as his long, lean body covered hers. "And I'm about to have another victory." He murmured huskily before kissing her passionately, his hand resting against her hip. With a plaintive whimper, Katara melted into the kiss, arching towards him.

After a full minute, he pulled away briefly, choosing instead to trail kisses along her neck. Katara took the moment to try to catch her breath. "You seem awfully certain of that victory, you know."

"I _am_ going to win." He nibbled on her earlobe, one hand caressing her abdomen.

A jolt of desire shot up her spine as he lightly bit her ear, one of her most sensitive and favorite spots that made her whole body melt like butter in his arms. "I refuse to surrender."

Zuko chuckled, his hot breath tickling against the soft skin of her neck. "You don't have a choice. Resistance is not an option."

"Your ego is getting in the way again. I can do whatever I like." She wriggled slightly beneath him and he caught her firmly around the waist.

"You are tempting a tiger, my little Waterbender." He growled playfully in her ear. "Don't make me teach you how wrong you are."

Defiant blue eyes met his, a slight smile on her lips. "I dare you."

* * *

The sun rose, banishing thin clouds of mist on the ocean water and piercing the hazy sky with rays of red and gold. Awakening with the dawn, Zuko was already standing on deck, arms clasped behind his back as he watched the approaching island pensively.

"I will capture the Avatar," he murmured. "He can't escape me."

Turning around, he moved below deck and went back to his room. He had to ensure that Katara stayed put and didn't find out that her brother was nearby and with the Avatar. The young bender in question was still asleep in bed, her brown hair tousled and her arms wrapped around one of his red pillows. The vision made Zuko smile. He sat down on the side of the bed, regarding her silently until she stirred.

Katara opened her eyes, blushing lightly when she saw Zuko. "Good morning."

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" His fingers brushed her hair gently.

"I did. I was exhausted."

He grinned, tilting her head up ever so slightly before kissing her lips. "I wonder why..."

"I'm sure it had nothing to do with you." The woman retorted as she sat up in bed, pulling the crimson sheets up around her breasts. "Where are we?" Katara asked curiously once she realized the ship had anchored.

"I'm following another lead. Uncle and I will probably be gone for a day or two. I want you to stay on the ship; we're in Fire Nation territory."

She remembered how ill she had felt disembarking last time and shivered. "Don't worry, I'll stay on the water. Good luck; be safe."

He kissed her once more and rose. "I'll be back shortly." A twinge of guilt struck him as he left his room—but he wasn't lying and she didn't need to know anything more. He was chasing the Avatar. It was her brother's fault that he chose to ally with the losing side of this battle. And her brother would face the consequences of his foolish actions, one way or another.

Walking up from below deck , Zuko met up with Iroh, the dawn light glittering across the ocean as they looked out at Roku's Island. The youth could feel it in the air around him, the crackling tension—the Avatar was here. His honor, lost and soon to be restored, was here. His future was here—and he was not about to lose that.

"Are you ready, Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked, keeping his eyes on the shore.

"Let's move out."


	13. Chapter 13

**I have not forgotten this story! And to everyone whom I did not respond to, I'm even more apologetic. Life has just been so hectic. In summary, I wrote a 64 page thesis, graduated with second honors last semester (which for me is phenom), got a job a month after graduation, and am now living on a couch and relatively homeless, though I do have a paycheck! Whew. I'm still here though and I really think you'll like this chapter.**

**Special thanks goes out to my beta, WritingSchizo101! Her life has been pretty topsy-turvey as well and I appreciate all her work so much! *hugs***

**Next chapter will hopefully (fingers crossed) be out in a few weeks. It's been written for months I just haven't finished my own edits before I send it out to my beta.**

**Please, please, please tell me what you think! Questions, comments, rotten tomatoes, just click the little review button and tell me what you think, good or bad. I really hope you enjoy it!**

**And no, I don't own anything or anyone in the Avatar-verse.**

* * *

_The Prince's Slave:  
Chapter Thirteen_

Fire burst across the sky as the sun rose, casting burnished red and gold hues over the prince's anchored ship as the small scouting boat made its way towards the shoreline. Zuko and Iroh were on board, the prince fully confident that today he would capture the Avatar, once and for all.

"We must be careful, Prince Zuko." Iroh looked up at the temple, towering high above them as his nephew anchored the boat. "The Avatar may be only a boy, but he is the Avatar."

"He's on my turf now, Uncle. He won't escape me."

Sooner or later, Zuko would have to learn to plan beyond the "I'm going to capture the Avatar" phase. Tactical thought was crucial for any leader—but the prince's determination and persistence often caused him to overlook the long term. The old general shook his head slightly as Zuko led the way up to the temple, knowing that the youth's focused drive on proving himself to Ozai would only bring him trouble and further grief. Iroh would follow him as far as he could but eventually Zuko would turn down a path that he had to walk alone.

"The Avatar! Where is he?" Zuko's sharp interrogative brought Iroh back to the matter at hand as they entered the temple doors.

"Prince Zuko! You received our messenger hawk so soon?" The High Sage appeared surprised.

"I am here for the Avatar, not your questions. Where is he?"

"We have been looking for him, my prince, but—"

As Zuko and his uncle approached the Fire Sage, a loud explosion rattled the temple foundation. The sage turned, startled, his face ashen. The acrid scent of scorched metal reached the room. "No! It can't be! The Avatar must have opened the doors!"

The Fire Sages ran off, Zuko and Iroh in quick pursuit. The sages reached the singed doors of Roku's "The Avatar is inside! Open the sanctuary doors!"

"How could he have gotten in?"

"Look at the scorch marks! Quickly, open the doors before he contacts Avatar Roku!"

"A...a lemur? We've been tricked! Close the doors again!"

"Now!" An olive-skinned boy shouted, jumping out from one of the pillars. He, another Fire Sage, and the lemur yanked the robes over the sages heads, distracting them. "Aang, run for it!" The boy looked around, confused.

"Aang?"

"I'm afraid the Avatar won't be doing anything." Zuko said coolly, stepping forward, the tattooed boy's arms twisted behind his back.

"Sokka!" The Avatar cried out, struggling to pull free from the older bender. The Fire Sages caught hold of the lemur and the Water Tribe warrior.

"You're coming with me." He said coldly, dragging him towards the stairs. However, the tattooed youth quickly flipped, knocking Zuko down with a gust of air before diving towards the closing towards of the sanctuary.

"Go, Aang!" Another boy yelled triumphantly—presumably Sokka—while being held captive by one of the Fire Sages.

With an elated grin, the youth catapulted himself with a gust of wind into the closing doors. They shut tight with a groan of finality.

"Dammit!" Zuko yelled, throwing blast after blast of flames at the sealed doors. "Get these doors back open!"

The Fire Sages sent another volley of fire towards the lock—but nothing happened. "I am sorry, my prince. The doors are sealed by a stronger power—Avatar Roku does not want us within." One of the sages murmured apologetically.

"No! They. Have. To. Open!" Each word was punctuated by a stronger and stronger fireball, with Zuko's temper teetering dangerously on him being out of control. Iroh kept a sharp watch on his nephew.

"You're too late now. Aang is safely inside," Sokka crowed.

"He'll have to come out sooner or later," Zuko replied icily, "And then we'll see how safe he is."

"You won't take him. The Fire Nation may have taken most of my tribe, even my mother and my sister, but you won't get the Avatar. You're all going down." The boy replied stubbornly, eyes blazing with a look that had become all too familiar to the Fire Prince.

A sister? Dammit. The odds were looking more and more likely that this was Katara's brother, something Zuko had been praying wasn't really the case. He made a mental note not to kill the peasant—no matter how much he really wanted to do so. Killing Katara's brother was the last thing he needed right now.

"Keep him quiet," he snapped and turned to Sage Shyu. "Why did you help the Avatar? Why did you betray the Fire Lord?"

"It was once the sages' duty to obey the Avatar before any other earthly power. It is still our duty, even if some have forgotten those old ways," Shyu replied quietly, glancing back at his fellow sages.

"Your duty is to the Fire Nation, not to a child." Out of the shadows of the outer sanctuary stepped Zhao. "It would seem that your priorities are confused."

"Zhao." His good eye narrowed, the other a scarred slit, suspicious eyes gleaming dragon amber. "What are you doing here? You have no business in the Fire Nation."

"Please, Prince Zuko, allow me to help my nation. I received the hawk the Fire Sages were sending to you and then I spotted your ship. My only wish is to assist my Crown Prince."

"Very well. Stay back and out of my way."

Focusing on the sanctuary doors before him, Zuko took no notice of Zhao and the raging look of determination on the exiled commander's face. He did not see the nod that the older man gave, allowing two of Zhao's men to catch him completely unawares. They grabbed his arms, yanking him away while another pair grabbed Sokka. "What are you doing? Let me go at once!" Another pair of soldiers had Iroh captured. _Weak, old man_, Zuko thought angrily.

"I'm sorry, Prince Zuko, but _I_ will be the one to capture the Avatar. _I_ will be restored to my former place. And you...well, it was a valiant effort that sadly ended in your death." Zhao's eyes glittered with hunger and a touch of insanity. "Tie him and the Water peasant to that pillar." He ordered before turning his burning gaze upon the remaining Fire Sages. "And you will share his fate if you try to help your little prince."

Zhao faced the sealed doors of the sanctuary. "When those doors open, unleash all your firepower," he ordered his men. "He will not escape us."

* * *

With a deafening crash, the doors of the sanctuary burst open, followed by electric blue rays splashing over the outer walls of the room, momentarily blinding Zhao and his soldiers, along with their captives. When they could again see, the specter of Avatar Roku towered in front of them, his eyes blazing with the same destructive blue light. Zhao's men sent a wave of fireballs at Roku, who bent the attack back upon his opponents in a swirl of ghostly robes. The fire struck the column to which the four were shackled and broke it, consequently breaking the chains which bound the three benders and Sokka.

A tangelo-hued column of lava erupted through the center of the temple, spraying the dusky sky with flecks of charcoal while droplets of magma rained down upon the island and the coastline below.

"Forget the Avatar, Prince Zuko! Run!" Iroh called, glancing worriedly at the fearsome image of Roku. The prince cursed under his breath as he saw the traitorous sage and the Water peasant escape, then followed Iroh down the stairs as the world crumbled around them.

"We must hurry, Prince Zuko. Roku is taking the whole island down!" Pillars of fire shot up through the floors, the thick smell of burning wood and pungent smoke permeating the air around them, making it almost impossible for even a firebender to breathe.

Narrowly escaping the imploding temple, Zuko glanced up at the sky, dappled with ash, just in time to see the Avatar and his friend fly off on the bison. The prince clenched his fists, nostrils flaring, and continued the hazardous trek to the shore. He _would_ capture the Avatar sooner or later.

* * *

She was living a nightmare. The island was barely visible from the smoke and the raging flames—and the father of her child was on that island. She hadn't come this far to let her child be fatherless. The pain and sorrow of growing up without a parent was a trial she had no wish to inflict on their baby. It had been hard enough to lose her mother, but it would have been worse to have never known Kya, never witnessed her kindness, her bravery, her strength. Zuko was not the ideal father but their baby needed him—Katara needed him.

A stinging sensation came over her eyes and nose, her vision blurring with tears she couldn't hold back for much longer. Her arms wrapped tightly around her abdomen as she tried to meditate and calm down. Worrying herself sick was not going to help anything.

_I am...I am water over a...stone. I am water...over...shit._

Meditation was not an option either, so long as her mind refused to focus on anything but Zuko's safety. All she could do was watch the remains of the island and her future burn—and hope that she hadn't lost him.

An hour later, she was jerked from her unquiet reverie.

"Prince Zuko!" The ship's captain, Rizolen, called out as the two figures emerged from the smokey waters on the scouting boat. The small vessel was hoisted up and the royal pair disembarked, covered in ash and soot. Katara waited in the background, having suffered numerous anxiety attacks as she and the crew watched the island erupt. But here he was! He was alive! He was in front of her once more, covered in black soot but alive and whole.

The scarred prince glanced up and met his Waterbender's terrified blue eyes. "Uncle, please direct the captain in the direction of the Avatar," he ordered as he broke away, moving towards Katara. He grabbed her hand and pulled her below deck, determination gleaming in his golden eyes as he shut the door behind them. Once they were out of sight, he pulled her close, wrapping her sylphlike figure in his arms. She felt the light scrape of his scar on her cheek as he lowered his head, and she inhaled his smokey scent, fighting back tears of relief. Standing ever so slightly on tiptoe, she tilted her head up to meet his and their lips met, sending shock waves through both of them.

"Don't scare me like that again," she whispered once they broke their frenzied kiss, closing her eyes as she felt his hot breath tickle her neck. "I was so afraid—so afraid you wouldn't come back this time."

"I'm back. I'll always come back to you, sweet." he murmured. The question in his mind was, however, would she come back to him once she discovered that he wasn't merely hunting the Avatar, but also her brother?

"I know." Her trusting, azure eyes swept up to look at him. He couldn't surrender his quest for the Avatar but how could he betray those eyes?


End file.
